About Trust - TRADUCCIÓN
by Htuiba
Summary: Secuela de Trust Is A Flexible Word. Recuperándose de una relación abusiva Kurt encuentra difícil confiar de nuevo en sí mismo o Blaine o cualquiera a su rededor. Luego es retado como un contendiente en un programa de televisión para ser el próximo 'Fashion Hero'. Además de eso, tiene que hacer frente a las insinuaciones de Blaine, Adam y Andrew. ¿Quién ganará el corazón de Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por**DiDiGlee**

Original: s/9825156/1/About-Trust

Autora: u/2847000/DiDiGlee

* * *

**About Trust**

**Secuela de ****_Trust Is A Flexible Word_**

Recuperándose de una relación abusiva Kurt encuentra difícil confiar de nuevo en sí mismo o Blaine o cualquiera a su rededor. Luego es retado como un contendiente en un programa de televisión para ser el próximo 'Fashion Hero'. Tiene que trabajar duro para competir con los otros contendientes y mantener la concentración. Además de eso, tiene que hacer frente a las insinuaciones de Blaine, Adam y Andrew. ¿Quién es capaz de ganar el corazón de Kurt para siempre?

* * *

**Esta es una secuela de mi historia ****_Trust Is A Flexible Word, _****pero pueden probablemente leer esta sin conocer la primera historia. Aquí esta lo que necesitan saber: **

**Sinopsis de ****_Trust Is A Flexible Word: _**

Un año después de su ruptura y no estar en contacto, Blaine se mudó a New York. Descubrió que Kurt estaba en una relación abusiva con un chico mayor llamado Andrew. Andrew es de mal genio y golpea cuando se le provoca. Sintiendo que falló en su relación con Blaine, Kurt va por un camino autodestructivo. Comienza a hacerse daño, y estar con Andrew es simplemente una manera de seguirse lastimando, física y emocionalmente.

Cuando lo descubre, intenta sacar a Kurt del círculo vicioso. Blaine conoce a Chandler quien es amigo de Kurt en New York. Al final Kurt acepta sus problemas. Deja a Andrew, pero no regresa con Blaine. Kurt no confía en Blaine o en sí mismo por el momento para volver a estar juntos.

Blaine vive con Rachel en el apartamento en Bushwick, porque Kurt se había mudado con Andrew. Al final de _Trust Is A Flexible Word, _Kurt regresa a Bushwick. Vuelve a Lima para un descanso de dos semanas.

* * *

**Este fic caracteriza a CHANDLER como un amigo de Kurt, Blaine y Rachel. **

**Este fic además incluirá a ADAM, quien todavía es estudiante de NYADA además de que quiere ser diseñador de moda. Habrá la idea de Kadam, pero eventualmente va a ser Klaine. **

**Por favor, sin odio ni ataques para ninguno ****_Kadam_**** o ****_Klaine._**** ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: autolesiones, violencia, ¡abuso físico y emocional! ¡También ocasionales obscenidades!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

―No se preocupe, cualquier canción de Wicked está absolutamente bien ―Rachel estaba diciendo en voz alta al teléfono―. Con Wicked, The Sound Of Music y cualquier canción de Barbra estamos en el lado seguro. Sólo necesita empezar a preocuparse cuando salga con algo de Les Miz ―felizmente transmitió en su experta opinión―. Y probablemente Sweeney Todd, porque admitámoslo, la mayoría de las canciones de Todd son bastante tristes. Oh, de nada. Llámeme de nuevo si puedo ser de alguna ayuda. ¡Adiós!

Con una feliz sonrisa Rachel bailó hacia el lecho en que Blaine había fijado residencia con sus libros de texto, arrastrando los pies a través de una pila de notas de trabajo en un papel, debido al día siguiente.

―¿Quién era? ―Blaine preguntó con una ceja levantada, haciendo girar un bolígrafo entre los dedos.

―Era Burt ―Rachel explicó con una gran sonrisa y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él―. ¡Adivina qué! ¡El canto de Kurt ha vuelto! Sólo en la ducha por ahora, pero sin embargo, canta. Burt estaba preocupado porque la canción sonaba algo tiste y no quería que Kurt se sintiera triste o solo. Conseguir que Burt me diga _qué_ canción cantaba Kurt exactamente, fue un hueso duro de roer, pero eventualmente fue capaz de tararear la melodía y era Defying Gravity. Le dije a Burt que Kurt cantando Defying Gravity es una _muy_ buena señal. Eso lo calmó.

―Eso está bien ―Blaine asintió con una sonrisa cariñosa. Kurt se había ido a Lima hace una semana y a pesar de que estaban escribiéndose y hablando por teléfono, Blaine no podía evitar sentirse impotente. Quería demasiado que Kurt estuviera feliz nuevamente, que fuera capaz de reír y sonreír de nuevo. Pero cuando estaban hablando y bromeando, el sonido de la risa de Kurt todavía sonaba superficial. _Tomará algún tiempo para que se cure_, Blaine se dijo una y otra vez.

El timbre sonó y Rachel brincó para abrir la puerta.

―¡Servicio a domicilio! ―exclamó el chico rubio con gorra verde, grandes lentes nerd y una contagiosa sonrisa―. Tengo todo lo que pidió, la señorita Berry.

―¡Genial! ―Rachel entusiasmadamente aplaudió―. ¡Vamos entra, Chandler!

―Primero fui a ese local italiano que tanto te encanta, Rachel, y conseguí tu lasaña vegetariana favorita, luego algunas especialidades mexicanas picantes pour moi* y por último, pero no menos importante, comida china para Blaine ―Chandler narró mientras entregaba la comida―. Y debido a que lo pre-ordené, pude recoger todo con tiempo y todo está aún caliente.

―¡Bien, muero de hambre! ―Blaine puso sus libros de texto a un lado y despejó un espacio en el sofá para Chandler mientras Rachel trajo un poco de refresco de Cola de la nevera.

―¿Trajiste los DVD? ―Rachel preguntó.

―¡Sip! Evita y Chicago ―Chandler dijo, rebuscando en su mochila y sosteniendo los DVDs.

―¡Muy bien! ―Rachel alabó y metió la mano en su comida―. Oh, simplemente amo estos aros de cebolla ―Rachel pensó en voz alta―. La mejor parte de estar soltera es la comida, saben. Puedo comer aros de cebolla sin preocuparme por mi aliento, porque nadie va a querer besarme de todas maneras. ―Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se disolvió y se atragantó con un sollozo―. Dios, odio estar soltera.

―Yo también ―Chandler dijo con un suspiro y una palmadita simpática en la rodilla de Rachel.

―Sí, yo también ―Blaine se unió a la fiesta de autocompasión, pero se ganó algunas miradas escépticas.

―Tú tienes a Kurt ―Chandler dijo, lanzándose un aro de cebolla en la boca.

―No en realidad ―Blaine contrarrestó―. No sé realmente dónde estamos en este momento. Le prometí a Kurt que no lo apresuraría en otra relación.

―Aun así, ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta ―Rachel señaló apuñalando el brazo de Blaine con el tenedor―. Incluso cuando no están juntos.

―Incluso yo puedo ver eso ―Chandler dijo con una gran pizca de celos en su voz.

―Simplemente espero que aun sea verdad ―Blaine dijo, comiendo un rollo de huevo―. Siento como que hemos perdido eso. Con todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, Kurt se ha vuelto distante conmigo.

―No puedes culparlo ―Rachel intervino―. ¡Dale tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo, antes de que sea capaz de estar contigo otra vez!

―¡Lo hago! ―Blaine le aseguró―. Simplemente que no es fácil resistirse a veces. Cuando se acerca de mí, quiero besarlo con tantas ganas que es difícil refrenarse. Y cuando estamos hablando por teléfono siempre quiero decirle que lo amo, pero no estoy seguro que quiera oírlo, así que sólo me contengo de nuevo.

―Sí, te comprendo totalmente ―Chandler dijo con un suspiro, y se sonrojó cuando Rachel y Blaine lo miraron con las cejas levantadas.

―Supongo que será mejor que ponga el DVD ―Chandler dijo y rápidamente se puso de pie.

―¡No, espera, primero Blaine necesita abrir su galleta de la fortuna! ―Rachel insistió alegremente.

―Muy bien. ―Blaine abrió su galleta y leyó la profecía del pequeño trozo de papel.

―¿Qué dice? ―Rachel demandó.

―Nuestra más grande gloria no es nunca caer, sino levantarnos cada vez que caemos ―Blaine leyó.

―¡… en la cama! ―Rachel y Chandler añadieron al unísono y rieron histéricamente.

Blaine sonrió. No estaba seguro como es que esto pasó, pero de alguna manera todos ellos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Era fácil pasar el rato con Chandler y Blaine podía ver por qué Kurt lo valoraba tanto como amigo.

* * *

―¿Alguna noticia de Kurt? ―Chandler preguntó una noche de sábado una semana después―. ¿No se supone que regresa este fin de semana?

―En realidad no dijo cuándo estaría de regreso exactamente ―Rachel dijo―. Supongo que estará con nosotros mañana, así no llegará tarde para trabajar el lunes. ¿Cómo me veo? ―Dio vueltas en su vestido negro, haciendo una reverencia delante de ellos.

―Preciosa como siempre ―Blaine dijo, parado junto a ella en el espejo, trabajando en su corbatín.

―Mejor que este de vuelta a tiempo para prepararse para el show del diseñador de moda ―Chandler dijo, ajustando su corbata―. O de lo contrario estará en desventaja.

Ambos, Rachel y Blaine se volvieron para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos―. ¿De qué estás hablando?

―¿No les dijo? ―Chandler preguntó, sus ojos creciendo incluso más grande detrás de sus gafas―. Hay una competencia de jóvenes diseñadores de moda que comienza el siguiente mes. Kurt pasó los trámites de solicitud y ha sido elegido como uno de los diez jóvenes diseñadores a participar en desafíos semanales. Isabelle ha prometido ayudarlo a crear su colección, después de todo, también es publicidad para Vogue.

―¡Vaya, eso es simplemente alucinante! ―Rachel estaba sin palabras―. ¿Por qué Kurt no nos lo ha dicho?

―Probablemente se le pasó con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente ―Chandler propuso―. Además, me puedo imaginar que no le gustaría que les hable de ello.

―¿Por qué querríamos hablar con él de eso? ―Rachel preguntó con incredulidad.

―Por Andrew, claro ―Chandler dijo, como, _duh. Es la cosa más obvia del mundo._

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Andrew? ―Blaine entrecerró los ojos.

Chandler arqueó las cejas hacia ellos―. ¿No he dicho que Andrew está a cargo de un documental televisivo sobre todo el asunto?

―No, no lo has dicho ―Blaine dijo con los dientes apretados. La sola mención del nombre de Andrew lo tenía al borde.

―Bueno, Andrew estará acompañando a los aspirantes a diseñadores con un equipo de cámaras en el proceso de crear y hacer su propia colección. El espectáculo tiene una duración de seis semanas y todos los sábados los aspirantes tienen que presentar su trabajo en un desfile de modas con un jurado de renombre.

―Suena como un enorme paso en la carrera de diseñador ―Rachel apreció.

―Claro ―Chandler respondió―. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado entre Kurt y Andrew, me preguntaba si Kurt seguiría en el show.

―No puede hacerlo ―Blaine declaró―. No si Andrew estará cerca. No quiero que ese gilipollas hable con Kurt nunca más.

―No puedes _prohibirle_ a Kurt hacerlo ―Rachel dijo, pegando su dedo en la cara de Blaine.

―Oh, por favor no le digan que les dije ―Chandler rápidamente dijo cuándo notó lo que había hecho―. Cielos, soy un terrible amigo.

―No lo eres ―Rachel dijo―. Y no vamos a decir ni una sola palabra al respecto, ¿_verdad_, Blaine? Vamos a esperar hasta que Kurt nos lo diga.

Blaine dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

―¿Blaine? ―Rachel repitió terminantemente―. Promete que no le preguntaras a Kurt sobre esto a menos que él mismo nos lo diga.

―Muy bien ― Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, descontento.

―Chicos, debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar a la inauguración a tiempo ―Chandler señaló con un golpecito en su reloj.

―Estoy lista para ir ―Rachel anunció y tomó su bolso. Una última mirada al espejo y se dirigieron a la puerta, sobresaltados cuando se abrió antes de que hubieran llegado a ella.

―¡KURT!

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a su amigo entrar por la puerta, pero Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar y gritar su nombre absoluta alegría. Rachel se lanzó sobre él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo apretado.

―¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venias hoy? ¡Habríamos preparado una fiesta de bienvenida!

―Esa es exactamente la razón del por qué no les dije ―Kurt dijo con una breve carcajada, devolviéndole el abrazo―. No quiero que hagas un alboroto sobre mí.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba tan contento de ver a Kurt otra vez, el hecho de saber que Kurt estaba de vuelta con ellos se sentía como un gran alivio. Odiaba estar lejos de Kurt. A pesar de que se habían mantenido en contacto con mensajes y llamadas las dos semanas pasadas, Blaine necesitaba ver a su amigo cara a cara. Kurt definitivamente se veía mejor que cuando se había ido Ohio, pero sin embargo parecía agotado. Blaine sabía que no había sido fácil para Kurt admitir sus problemas a su familia y tenerlos mimándolo. Kurt era tan orgulloso e independiente. Odiaba ser causa de preocupación.

―Estamos a punto de salir para una inauguración de muestra. ¿Quieres venir? ―Rachel lo invitó con entusiasmo.

―Gracias pero estoy verdaderamente cansado ―Kurt declinó―. Sólo quiero bañarme e ir directo a la cama.

―Es bueno tenerte de vuelta en la cuidad ―Chandler dijo, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre los talones.

Kurt soltó la empuñadura de su maleta y dio un paso adelante para atraer a Chandler en un abrazo.

―Gracias, Chandler ―murmuró―. Y gracias también por el dulce correo electrónico que me enviaste. Lamento no haber respondido, pero estaba muy conmovido por tus palabras.

―De nada ―Chandler respondió, su voz un poco demasiado emocional para el gusto de Blaine. Pero Blaine se tragó cualquier sentimiento de celos y esperó su turno para ser abrazado.

Pero a medida que Kurt soltó a su amigo, simplemente agarró el mango de la maleta de nuevo y cruzó la habitación―. ¡Diviértanse!

―¿Vienes, Blaine? ―Rachel preguntó.

―En realidad, creo que me quedo en casa también ―Blaine de repente dijo con una mueca de disculpa―. No me estoy sintiendo tan bien y además Kurt necesita un poco de compañía.

―Estoy bien ―Kurt contrarrestó―. No te quedes por mí.

Actuaba como si no le importara lo que Blaine estaba haciendo. Rachel parecía sentirlo también. Tiró a Blaine en un abrazo, susurrando―. Toma las cosas con calma, un paso a la vez.

Blaine rodó los ojos, como, _¡duh! ¡Eso lo sé! No voy a asolar a Kurt a primera vista._

Rachel y Chandler se fueron y Blaine se volvió para hablar con Kurt, pero su amigo estaba ocupado sacando la ropa de su maleta y cuidadosamente metiéndola en el armario.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ―Blaine preguntó casualmente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.

―Tranquilo ―Kurt respondió sin levantar la vista.

―Te ves bien, por cierto ―Blaine dijo. Durante las pasadas dos semanas Kurt había rechazado llamarse por Skype con la excusa de que no quería que Blaine lo viera.

―Gracias, pero simplemente tuve un vuelo muy agotador, dudo verme nada cercano a bien.

―Te ves bien, a pesar de eso ―Blaine dijo, sintiéndose menospreciado. Así no era como esperaba que fuera su reunión. Habían tenido muy buenas charlas por teléfono en las pasadas dos semanas. Había pensado que Kurt estaría más relajado en su presencia ahora.

―¿Qué hay de un abrazo? ―Blaine pidió casualmente, internamente odiándose por estar celoso de Chandler y Rachel.

Kurt no le evitó la vista, pero no veía los ojos de Blaine mientras ponía una cara de disculpa―. Preferiría que no. Me siento bastante sucio.

―Abrazaste a Chandler ―Blaine protestó instantáneamente, y aquí estaba sonando todo celoso y necesitado.

Kurt eligió ignorar el comentario―. Voy a tomar una ducha si no te importa.

―No, claro, ve.

El instante en que Kurt cerró la puerta del baño, Blaine se echó en su cama con un gemido.

―Eres un idiota, Blaine Anderson, un estúpido, celoso idiota ―estaba castigándose, mientras que golpeaba con los puños en la almohada. ¿Por qué tenía que estar todo insistente y actuar como un idiota en lugar de darle a Kurt espacio para respirar? ¿Dónde estaba Rachel cuando necesitaba a alguien que le pisara fuerte el pie para evitar que dijera estupideces?

Blaine abrazó su almohada y miró hacia la maleta de Kurt cuando se le ocurrió que la cama que estaba ocupando no era realmente _su_ cama. Originalmente era la cama de Kurt y ahora que Kurt estaba de regreso, tenían que hablar de los arreglos para dormir. Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt no estaría bien con compartir la cama con él. Por supuesto Blaine ofrecería a retirarse hacia el sofá, por el momento, pero la pregunta temida sería si tenía que conseguir su propia cama o si se suponía que debía mudarse.

Esperaba que Kurt no quisiera que se mudara.

Blaine estaba comenzando a sentirse deprimido. Después de la noche que enfrentó a Andrew y durmió con Kurt en ese sofá hace dos semanas, Blaine había esperado que las cosas se desarrollaran más rápido para ellos. Estaba dispuesto a dar a Kurt espacio y tiempo para explorar sus sentimientos, pero había estado esperando que pronto fueran algo de nuevo. Como fuera, cuando se habían escrito o hablado por teléfono, Kurt nunca había hecho ninguna indicación de que los consideraba más que sólo amigos.

¿Por qué las relaciones tenían que ser un asunto tan difícil?

Una vez que habías traicionado la confianza de alguien, era difícil recuperarla. Blaine lo sabía. Pero además sabía que amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón y que en el fondo, escondido debajo de todo el dolor y la desconfianza, Kurt aún le correspondía.

Blaine se dio la vuelta en el colchón, mirando al techo y escuchando los sonidos de la ducha. Esperó que Kurt apareciera de nuevo, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Seguramente, Kurt no estaría para una discusión acerca de su estado civil. Blaine ni siquiera estaba seguro si Kurt lo quería a su alrededor. Tal vez Kurt sólo quería caerse muerto en su cama.

Lo que trajo a Blaine de nuevo a la cuestión que lo ocupaba.

La cama de Kurt. Blaine olió la ropa y se sentó. Tal vez debería cambiar la ropa de la cama. Kurt no apreciaría el aroma de su sudor en las sábanas.

Parándose de nuevo, Blaine abrió el cajón de la cómoda y buscó ropa fresca. Luego se puso a trabajar en los botones de la ropa de cama.

* * *

Kurt tomó una larga ducha, más larga de lo previsto, porque sabía lo que inevitablemente pasaría cuando saliera y encarara a Blaine otra vez.

Había pensado demasiado sobre Blaine en las pasadas dos semanas. Por un lado, pensar en Blaine había sido una dulce distracción, mucho mejor que enfrentarse a sus problemas mentales. Pero además sabía que eso no era más que una fantasía. No estaba listo para estar con Blaine nuevamente, no en el tipo de compromiso completo en la forma en que Blaine quería que fueran.

Sin embargo, Kurt no podía negar que estaba a tope con el deseo y la necesidad y sólo escuchar el timbre de la voz de Blaine en el teléfono le hizo anhelar estar con él, besándolo y devorándolo. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en New York y viviendo en el mismo apartamento que Blaine, sería imposible esconder sus deseos por él. Cielos, Kurt ni siquiera podía abrazarlo. Una simple mirada a los ojos avellana de Blaine y Kurt sabía que estaría en llamas.

Kurt puso la ducha fría. Tenía que luchar contra estos sentimientos conquistadores. Era pura lujuria que lo sentía por Blaine, probablemente porque no había sido tocado por todo un año.

Kurt no iba a jugar con los sentimientos de Blaine, los que Kurt sabía que eran sinceros. No quería usar a Blaine, pero en un momento de sinceridad admitió que Blaine era el único con quien Kurt podía imaginarse teniendo relaciones. Claro que podía tener sexo con extraños, pero no había manera en el infierno que alguna vez fuera y tuviera una aventura de una noche. Kurt ya era exigente con su comida y era muy exigente cuando se trata de ropa, no podía imaginar para su vida seleccionar un compañero sexual al azar.

Y ¿por qué se expondría a un total extraño? Ni siquiera le había permitido a Andrew tocarlo y habían sido oficialmente novios. Pero Andrew había sido un capítulo por completo diferente de su vida. Kurt no había estado con Andrew por amor.

Kurt no estaba dispuesto a exponer su cuerpo maltratado a nadie. No quería explicar a un extraño por qué había moretones desvaneciéndose sobre casi cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Kurt levantó su brazo y miró a su muñeca magullada. Incluso después de dos semanas todavía era su peor lesión. A veces la miraba casi con asombro, como si fuera la muñeca de otra persona, y se sentía tan distante de los hechos que su mente era incapaz de comprender cómo había llegado a tener tal moretón.

La mayoría del tiempo, como fuera, todavía sentiría el alambre que había llevado escondido debajo de la manga de la camisa, la siempre deliciosa presencia del dolor que lo distrajera del dolor en el interior.

Todavía había veces cuando clavaba las uñas en su muñeca sólo para sentir el eco de ese dolor y se ahogaba en la sensación de nuevo.

Kurt cerró el grifo y se levantó, temblando. Durante un buen rato se sintió abrumado con emociones. Molesto consigo por perder el control y sucumbir en su debilidad. El miedo a lo que le esperaba, la lucha que aún tenía que superar consigo mismo para mantenerse mentalmente sano. El profundo sentimiento de gratitud por Blaine todavía se aferraba a pesar de que había visto el lío en que Kurt se había convertido. Pero cerniéndose sobre todo lo demás estaba la pura necesidad de sentir otra cosa que no sea la desesperación que se había convertido en una constante en su mente.

Y con Blaine al alcance, la única distracción que le venía a la mente era del tipo sexual.

Kurt se sentía egoísta y no estaba orgulloso de querer a Blaine, pero Blaine era la única opción segura. Conocían los puntos calientes del otro y sus peculiaridades. Sabía que podía simplemente dejarse caer cuando estaba con Blaine sin preocuparse de todas sus imperfecciones. Además, Blaine ya había visto los moretones de Kurt y sabía la historia detrás de ellos.

Pero no podía pedir a Blaine simplemente ser su compañero sexual, ¿podía? ¿Blaine entendería que no podía cargar con la responsabilidad de una relación en este momento de su vida? Que necesitaba recuperarse de su corazón roto, su caparazón roto, su todo roto antes de que pudiera ser nuevamente la mitad de un todo.

Kurt sabía que no era justo mantener a Blaine suspirando por él, pero entonces de nuevo la vida no era justa. Si así fuera, entonces Blaine nunca lo habría engañado y causado que su confianza a agrietarse y dejado una cicatriz muy grande para encubrir. ¿Era realmente tan malo de él ignorar la petición de Blaine para ser novios otra vez? ¿Era inmadura la simple lujuria por el cuerpo de su exnovio? Tal vez estaba pensado demasiado y Blaine sería su compañero de sexo a voluntad. Ambos eran simplemente humanos después de todo.

¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que esta noche? Ahí estaban, completamente solos, porque Rachel estaba fuera. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que tendrían otra noche en un futuro cercano? Era una perfecta oportunidad para enrollarse y Kurt no quería esperar mucho más y mirar a Blaine con ojos hambrientos.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

* * *

Kurt salió del baño y encontró a Blaine enredándose con la ropa de cama―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Blaine saltó ante el sonido de la voz de Kurt detrás de él―. Me espantaste ―Blaine dijo con una risita avergonzada―. Sólo estoy cambiando la ropa de cama, para que puedas acostarse en una cama fresca.

―No ―Kurt dijo en voz baja y extendió la mano hacia el brazo de Blaine para detenerlo―. En realidad no es necesario.

―Simplemente pensé… ―Blaine no pudo terminar su oración, porque Kurt lo agarró ambos brazos para atraerlo más cerca y luego la boca de Kurt estaba sobre la suya. Ambas manos de Kurt se movieron hasta enmarcar la cabeza de Blaine, presionando su boca sobre la suya con los ojos cerrados.

Blaine se quedó congelado, su corazón dejó de latir y no se atrevió a moverse.

Kurt abrió los labios con un sonido de chasquido, sus ojos revoloteando abiertos de nuevo―. Piensas demasiado ―Kurt simplemente dijo, acariciando el pulgar por la mejilla de Blaine―. Deje de sobre-analizar todo.

Blaine no sabía que decir. Su cabeza estaba mareada con un millón de preguntas, con ganas de saber qué hacer con este beso. Sabiendo que acabaría murmurando una completa tontería si abría la boca, se quedó mudo, sólo dando una breve inclinación de cabeza a Kurt.

―Eres lindo cuando estás sin habla ―Kurt dijo con la insinuación de una sonrisa y sus dedos hurgando el corbatín que Blaine llevaba―. Agradable saber que aún tengo este efecto en ti.

―Que me beses siempre tendrá efecto en mí ―Blaine admitió, esperando que Kurt hiciera el siguiente movimiento, pero Kurt soltó su pajarita y anduvo errante por el apartamento como si tampoco estuviera seguro de qué hacer.

Blaine sabía que el tiempo de vuelta en Lima había ayudado a Kurt a ver las cosas bajo una luz diferente, pero aún no se veía como si estuviera a gusto consigo mismo y con el mundo de nuevo. Todavía había ese triste brillo en sus ojos que Blaine había notado la primera vez en aquella cafetería, cuando por fin había visto a Kurt de nuevo después de un año.

Después de la ducha, Kurt se había puesto su pijama, que eran uno demasiado amplia en su delgado cuerpo. Por un segundo Blaine se preguntó si los moretones en el cuerpo de Kurt aun eran visibles. Los suyos se habían desvanecido, por ahora sólo eran una sombra.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―Blaine preguntó―. ¿O quieres una bebida caliente?

―Un chocolate caliente sería agradable ―Kurt dijo y Blaine se apresuró a la cocina para hacer uno, casi huyendo de la situación. ¿Por qué Kurt lo besó? ¿Qué estaba pasando con eso? Decidió no leer demasiado en ello.

Kurt lo siguió y apoyó la espalda contra el mostrador. Blaine se puso nervioso mientras Kurt observaba todos sus movimientos. Había algo en la manera en que Kurt lo miraba que ponía a Blaine extremadamente cohibido.

―Te extraño ―Kurt dijo de la nada, y Blaine perdió el agarre de la cuchara que sostenía y se fue a través del mostrador. Kurt arqueó las cejas con diversión obvia.

―Cielos, soy tan torpe ―Blaine dejó escapar una risita avergonzada y recuperó la cuchara.

¿Qué tipo de extrañar estaba implicando Kurt? ¿Solamente lo extrañó por las dos semanas pasadas? Habían hablado por teléfono casi cada noche. O quería decir, _Te extraño desde el día que rompimos (?) Te extraño desde siempre. _

―Te extraño también ―Blaine dijo, y aclaró su garganta. Extrañaría a Kurt para siempre.

―¿Quieres un abrazo ahora? ―Kurt preguntó inocentemente.

―Siempre ―Blaine respondió con una amorosa sonrisa.

Kurt dio un paso hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine en ese movimiento familiar que se sentía tan bien y envió a Blaine al pasado.

―Dios, te he extrañado con locura ―Blaine murmuró con sus manos en la cintura de Kurt, sosteniéndolo cerca. Kurt inclinó suavemente su frente contra la de Blaine y cerró los ojos.

Blaine cerró los ojos también, ralentizando su respiración, inhalando la esencia de su exnovio y delirando por la inesperada cercanía. Estaba tentado a decirlo, decir las dos palabras que significaban para él, pero habían acordado ser simplemente amigos por ahora, y Blaine no quería apresurar a Kurt o hacerlo sentir incomodo por decirle que lo amaba.

Además, sabía que moriría si Kurt no le respondía lo mismo.

Y entonces los labios de Kurt estaban sobre los suyos nuevamente, esta vez no sólo una presión persistente, sino un mordisqueo tentativo, una tomadura de pelo, una cuidadosa solicitud por más. Blaine abrió los labios y dejó a Kurt hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Kurt profundizó el beso. Con suavidad pero con determinación empujó a Blaine contra el mostrador, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, tan cerca y su boca tan caliente que Blaine se sentía como si Kurt quisiera excitarlo.

Después de besuquearse por un rato – el cacao en el olvido – Kurt retrocedió un poco, descansando su frente nuevamente contra la de Blaine, jadeando―. ¿Esto está bien contigo? ―preguntó, sin aliento.

Blaine dejó escapar una risita―. ¿Realmente necesitas preguntar?

―Vayamos a la cama ―Kurt sugirió, haciendo que el corazón de Blaine diera un vuelco.

―¿Estás… estás seguro?

―Si acordamos que esto no significa que regresamos, entonces sí, estoy seguro ―Kurt respondió, sus manos en la cintura de Blaine y sus ojos tan atentos al rostro de Blaine, deseosos de no perderse el más mínimo cambio de expresión.

Blaine se sintió desplomarse de decepción.

―Entonces, ¿qué es? ―Blaine preguntó débilmente.

―¿Qué tal enrollarnos? ―Kurt ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirar a Blaine con esos intensos ojos.

―¿Quieres que seamos amigos con beneficios? ―Blaine preguntó incrédulamente, sin molestarse en esconder su decepción.

―¿Eso sería algo tan malo? ―Kurt contraatacó.

―No es lo que quiero ―Blaine admitió en voz baja.

Kurt se movió hacia adelante y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez más determinado y más desesperado. Sus dientes mordisqueando el labio inferior de Blaine no tan suavemente―. Es todo lo que tengo para ofrecer por ahora ―Kurt respondió y besó varias veces la boca de Blaine en un intento de seducirlo.

―Vamos, Blaine Silbador ―Kurt murmuró contra sus labios seductoramente―. Hagámoslo.

Blaine sintió otra punzada en su corazón por la mención de su antiguo apodo.

Blaine Silbador ya no existía. Blaine Silbador simplemente había sido un chico terrible en el romance y que torpemente trataba de actuar maduro cuando en realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Blaine Silbador había sido el chico del que Kurt se enamoró y quien se enamoró de Kurt.

¿Era esa la persona que Kurt aun veía en él? ¿O Kurt deseaba que se convirtiera en esa persona nuevamente? ¿Kurt se estaba aferrando a un pasado que hace mucho se había ido? Porque, Blaine ya no era ese chico. Se había convertido en alguien más, alguien con arrepentimientos pero además con determinación. Alguien que sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ello. Quería que Kurt lo viera por quien era ahora, con todas sus culpas y debilidades.

Tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado en ello.

Con un firme control sobre la mano Kurt tiró de Blaine de regreso a la cama.

A la luz tenue de la lámpara de la mesilla Kurt se quitó la pijama y pantalones y ayudó a Blaine a desvestirse en un modo casi impaciente.

Estar desnudo con Kurt otra vez después de todo este tiempo no era embarazoso en lo más mínimo, no como Blaine había pensado que podría ser. Al contrario, tocar la piel de Kurt era como volver a casa.

―Oh, Kurt ―Blaine murmuró cuando sus ojos encontraron las varias marcas de violencia en el delgado cuerpo de Kurt. Tentativamente, Blaine tocó los moretones de color amarillento en la clavícula y en el pecho de Kurt, odiando a Andrew por causarlos y queriendo alejar los malos recuerdos con besos. Pero Kurt tenía algo más en mente que no era lenta y cuidadosamente reencontrarse uno al otro.

Kurt lo empujó hacia atrás contra las almohadas y lo besó de nuevo, con fuerza y necesitado. Dejó un rastro de besos húmedos en la garganta de Blaine mientras sus cuerpos se tensaron contra el otro; Kurt estaba a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndose contra él, hasta Blaine pensó que iba a morir a causa de la sensación. Blaine sostuvo el cuerpo de Kurt cerca del suyo y le acarició el cuello detrás de la oreja, perdiéndose en ese maravilloso aroma que era Kurt.

Pero pronto Kurt se escabulló de su abrazo y comenzó a usar sus manos y su lengua en él y Blaine tuvo que agarrar fuertemente la ropa de la cama para no temblar incontrolablemente.

De repente Kurt se detuvo y Blaine se levantó sobre los codos y observó mientras Kurt abría un condón y lo desenrolló sobre Blaine. Al siguiente momento Kurt se aferraba a la cintura de Blaine, deslizando las manos sorprendentemente fuerte a las caderas de Blaine para guiarlo a donde necesitaba que fuera. Blaine tiró de Kurt en un busca de un beso y se movió automáticamente cuando sintió el caliente y apretado cuerpo de Kurt cerca, a su alrededor.

Todo pasó tan rápido e inesperadamente que Blaine no había tenido ni siquiera oportunidad de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que entendía era que Kurt lo quería, lo necesitaba y que haría cualquier cosa para ser lo que Kurt necesitaba que fuera.

Kurt cambió las posiciones, rodó a Blaine otra vez hasta que Blaine estuvo encima. Los suspiros jadeantes de Kurt se convirtieron en gemidos necesitados mientras sus piernas se enrollaban alrededor de la espalda de Blaine, animándolo.

Kurt había sido siempre un gemidor de placer y Blaine moría por oír los sonidos que Kurt hacia cuando estaban juntos, a Blaine le encantaba cuando Kurt gemía en su boca mientras se estaban besando. Era un increíble excitador para él tener Kurt tan completamente rendido a sus caricias. Especialmente ya que Kurt por lo general era una persona muy cerrada. Blaine quería más besos, pero Kurt no se reunía con su boca tanto como Blaine quería.

―Blaine… ―Kurt susurró en un tono urgente, sus manos firmemente en la espalda de Blaine, presionando sus cuerpos más cerca.

―¿Sí? ―Blaine cerró los ojos, anticipándose, necesitando oír estas palabras. _Te amo…_

―Blaine… por favor, no te detengas…

Y de repente Blaine entendió. Era exactamente lo que Kurt había dicho que sería. Era simple sexo. No era más que simple necesidad de sexo, satisfacción para el cuerpo pero no para el corazón.

No iría tan lejos como para decir que se trataba de sexo sin sentido, porque significaba algo. Significaba que Kurt era capaz de confiar en él de nuevo, lo suficiente para dejarlo meterse en su cama nuevamente. Pero esto ya no era sobre la confianza, esto era sobre el amor. Y a pesar de que Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt aun lo amaba a un cierto grado, habían perdido una gran parte de quien una vez habían sido como pareja. Darse cuenta de esto lo asustó y le hizo sentir como que nunca serían un todo de nuevo.

Después sólo se quedaron allí, a pocos centímetros de distancia y jadeando.

―Cielos, estuvo bueno ―Kurt dijo, sin aliento y con una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Muy, muy bueno.

Estaban cerca, pero aún Blaine sentía la distancia. Debería hacerlo feliz que Kurt quisiera intimar de nuevo, pero en su lugar Blaine se sentía vacío por dentro. ¿Cómo podía Kurt estar feliz con simplemente ser amigos con derechos? Esto no era como solía ser. Blaine recordaba cuan asombroso y maravilloso había sido el sexo con Kurt, cuando habían sido pareja. Ellos se burlaban y bromeaban y se divertían y se amaban, amaban, se _amaban_.

Habían perdido eso, y Blaine no estaba seguro de que pudieran hallarlo nuevamente. Todo se sentía complemente tan mal. Y aunque Blaine luchó fuertemente para no perder la cabeza, de repente se sintió abrumado por sus emociones y un sollozo escapó de su garganta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa? ―Kurt estaba en alerta instantánea. Encendió la luz y tomó el rostro de Blaine con una mano―. ¿Qué?

Blaine se alejó de él, enterrando la cara en la almohada y sus manos y lloró esas lágrimas miserables de desesperación que había llorado por última vez cuando habían cortado.

―Blaine, por favor. Háblame. ―Kurt envolvió un brazo pecho de Blaine y plantó besos en el hombro de Blaine para calmarlo. Kurt era tan dulce y cariñoso, preguntándole qué le pasaba, pero Blaine no podía explicar nada. Su garganta estaba demasiado tensa para poder hablar.

Kurt pareció entenderlo de todas formas.

―Lo siento ―Kurt dijo, con llanto en su propia voz―. No era mi intención herirte, Blaine, lo sabes, ¿cierto? Sé que quieres que estemos juntos de nuevo, pero simplemente no puedo estar en una relación en este momento. Un día estoy seguro que lo estaré.

―No, no lo estarás ―Blaine dijo, tragando saliva alrededor del nudo en su garganta―. Ya no me amas, puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir la diferencia.

―No sé lo que estoy sintiendo ―Kurt admitió―. Esa es la razón por la que te pedí que me dieras algo de tiempo para averiguarlo. Estaba completamente… yo… me perdí, Blaine. Tu engaño fue sólo el detonante de ello. Muchos factores juegan en esto. Siempre he estado al borde. Estoy seguro de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo soy mi mayor crítico. Creo que puedo lograr algo, pero al mismo tiempo me muero de miedo por fracasar. Y sí, todavía te odio por el engaño, pero además me odio por decepcionarte y necesito averiguar cómo confiar en mi de nuevo y cómo ser capaz de confiar en ti. Pero soy débil, y me aproveché de ti y lo siento.

Blaine no respondió a eso, simplemente siguió llorando miserablemente en la almohada.

―Blaine ―Kurt pasó la mano por el brazo de Blaine―. Por favor di algo.

Blaine esnifó y limpió sus ojos con una mano, dando la vuelta para encarar a su amante―. Te amo, Kurt.

―No digas _eso_ ―Kurt dijo con una pequeña negación con la cabeza.

―No puedo evitarlo ―Blaine respondió, arrastrándose más cerca y acunando el rostro de Kurt con una mano―. Te amo demasiado. ―Se movió para besar a Kurt otra vez, pero Kurt se enderezó y se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado.

―Deja de decir eso, por favor. Simplemente detente. ―Kurt estaba sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Se sentía como un idiota.

Blaine se dejó caer en el colchón, mirando al techo. Con las lágrimas saliendo. Después de un largo silencio Blaine extendió la mano y suavemente tiró el codo de Kurt―. Simplemente durmamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Lentamente Kurt se metió bajo las mantas. Se acurrucó en el costado de Blaine y permitió a Blaine cerrar los brazos a su alrededor. Le tomó un rato dormirse, pero fue un profundo, sin sueños y reparador sueño como lo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. :)**

**¡Un gran Agradecimiento a ****_LaurenEP18_**** por ayudarme con este capítulo! ¡Eres verdaderamente alucinante! Todos, favor de checar el perfil de ****_LaurenEP18_****, también. Escribe increíbles historias badboy. ;)**

**u/3794855/LaurenEP18**

* * *

**De acuerdo, así que el primer capítulo de 'About Trust' está disponible más rápido de lo que pensé que estaría, pero el siguiente tomará tiempo. Por favor sean pacientes conmigo. Aún estoy escribiendo mi otra historia No Regrets. :)**

**Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, pero por favor ¡NO HATERS!**

* * *

* para mi. Francés.

A un mes exacto de haber terminado la primera parte de esta historia, vuelvo con la secuela. La fecha de actualización va a ser precisamente los lunes, sólo habrá un capítulo a la semana ya que la historia original aún está en proceso; y tanto a DiDiGlee como a mí, nos lleva tiempo tener los capítulos listos.

DiDi había puesto el link a la traducción de la primera parte, pero preferí ser yo quién lo ponga, tal como aclara, no es necesario leerlo, pero para aquellas personas que aún no la conozcan y quieran hacerlo, _Trust Is A Flexible Word_:

Original: s/8905275/1/

Traducción: s/9787026/1/

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por**DiDiGlee**

* * *

**¡OMG muchísimas gracias por todos sus follows y favorite! ¡Estoy impresionada! No esperaba tal respuesta para el primer capítulo. :D**

**Para aliviar todas sus mentes: ¡Blaine no se mudará! No se la estoy haciendo fácil a Kurt. ;) Y la idea de 'amigos con beneficios' se abordará más en los próximos capítulos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Kurt se despertó la mañana siguiente, se supo recostado junto a Blaine. Incluso antes de que sus ojos se abrieran para ver el rostro dormido de Blaine, su primera pista fue el familiar aroma, la distintiva respiración – un ligero ronquido – y la forma en que el brazo de Blaine estaba acurrucado ligeramente alrededor de la cintura de Kurt era lo que le hizo saber exactamente dónde estaba y con quién. El primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue, _Ah demonios, ¿qué hice? _

Kurt abrió los ojos perezosamente y los enfocó en el rostro de su amigo. No dejó de notar que la expresión en el rostro de Blaine no era de tranquilidad. Había un ceño contorneando su hermoso rostro y Kurt sabía que él era quien lo puso allí. Cuan estúpido de él querer que el sexo fuera simplemente sexo. Había usado a Blaine para satisfacer sus urgencias básicas y por supuesto que dejaría a Blaine lastimado y vulnerable. Porque Blaine era un romántico, él ponía su corazón por encima de las necesidades corporales.

Y sí, eso era exactamente lo que Kurt amaba de él. Era la razón del por qué Kurt nunca entendió como Blaine pudo haberlo engañado. Era la razón por la que Kurt había comenzado a pensar que no eran el uno para el otro y que no había tal cosa como el amor verdadero.

Pero para ahora se había dado cuenta de que no había tal cosa como un ser humano perfecto. Todo el mundo comete errores, pequeños y grandes, y a veces algunos que son imperdonables, porque podían doler aún después de un año.

Kurt levantó la mano y dejó cuidadosamente que sus dedos se arrastraran por la curva de la cara de Blaine, en apenas un cosquilleo suave, casi sin tocarlo del todo. Apenas sintiendo el rastrojo leve en la mejilla y la barbilla. Se movió más cerca para dar una mirada admirando las oscuras y largas pestañas que descansan sobre la piel de Blaine, la línea perfecta de sus deliciosos labios y el grosor de sus lindas cejas. Ni siquiera la hinchazón de los ojos causada por todo el llanto de la noche pasada podía disminuir su belleza.

Kurt había pasado demasiado tiempo de su adolescencia amando esta cara y adorando todo lo relacionado con Blaine. Incluso sus peculiaridades y sus lindos defectos. Era tentador quedarse acurrucado en la calidez del abrazo de Blaine, saborear sus labios una vez más y despertarlo con suaves besos.

Pero algo retuvo a Kurt.

Dormir con Blaine había sido un poco como volver a casa. Todo fue familiar y acogedor. No había ninguna incomodidad entre ellos, sin embargo, no se sentía igual que antes. En un año habían cambiado las cosas. El tiempo _lo_ había cambiado_._ Y a pesar de que Kurt deseaba demasiado que pudieran retomarlo donde lo habían dejado, se sentía diferente.

Quería poder decir que aun amaba a Blaine. Quería sostenerlo y decirle que iban a estar bien. Pero simplemente aún no se sentía correcto.

Toda la cosa de 'amigos con beneficios' había sido una estúpida idea y Kurt no había logrado nada más que hacer daño a Blaine y dejar a ambos vulnerables.

Lentamente Kurt se levantó y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Rebuscó el pantalón de pijama y la camisa tirados en el suelo y se los puso de nuevo antes de que abriera la cortina y se dirigiera a la cocina.

―Buen día, cariño ―Rachel lo saludó alegremente. Ya estaba levantada, descansando en el sofá con una gran taza de café y viendo repeticiones de espectáculos de comedia.

Kurt se sirvió una taza y se unió a ella.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―Rachel preguntó inocentemente, pero con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

―No ―Kurt dijo, sin humor para ser objeto de interrogación―. No es lo que crees.

―Pero durmieron en la misma cama y no puedes decirme que simplemente han dormido en la misma cama ―Rachel dijo feliz con una voz cantarina y le clavó un dedo en la cara―. ¡Tú y Blaine! ¡Blaine y tú!

―Rachel, por favor déjalo ―Kurt dijo en un tono serio que hizo que Rachel se callara inmediatamente―. ¡No estamos juntos, correcto! Y no quiero hablar de eso.

―Muy bien. ―Rachel pareció hacer simplemente lo que le pidió, pero algunos minutos después Blaine emergió detrás de la cortina y Rachel dio un pequeño grito de asombro―. ¿Blaine? ¿Estabas llorando?

Blaine corrió al baño, pero Rachel lo alcanzó. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sin lugar a dudas rojos de tanto llorar―. Estoy bien, Rachel. Sólo alergias ―dijo con voz ronca.

―No me vengas con esa basura ―Rachel le dio un manotazo en el brazo―. ¿Qué diablos pasó entre ustedes?

Blaine miró a través de la habitación hacia Kurt quien estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero estaba sin duda, escuchando―. Nada, Rachel ―Blaine respondió―. ¿Cómo estuvo la exhibición?

―Bien ―Rachel frustrada soltó una bocanada de aire―. No me digan entonces. Pero si no se llevan bien, voy a encerrarlos en un cuarto pequeño hasta que lo hagan.

―Estamos bien, Rachel ―Kurt respondió, mirándolos sobre sus hombros―. Somos amigos. ¿Cierto, Blaine?

―Sí, simplemente amigos ―Blaine respondió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta―. Si me disculpas… ―Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Rachel se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kurt―. ¿Qué es todo esto?

―Déjalo, Rachel.

―Pero dormiste con él, ¿no? ―inquirió mientras corría de nuevo al sofá.

―No es asunto tuyo ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro.

―Tomo eso como un sí ―Rachel dijo dejándose caer junto a él―. Así que ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué Blaine se disuelve en lágrimas?

―Porque tuvimos un desacuerdo.

―Un desacuerdo ¿en qué? ―Rachel levantó la voz a un tono estridente―. ¿La marca de condones?

Kurt mordió sus labios y aspiró una respiración calmante a través de la nariz―. Si debes saberlo, estuvimos en desacuerdo sobre el status de nuestra relación.

―Oh Kurt, ¿por qué no le darías a Blaine una segunda oportunidad? ―Le cortó directamente al corazón del asunto―. Es un cielo y realmente te ama y se arrepiente de sus errores.

―No tiene nada que ver con Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt espetó―. Puede sonar egoísta, pero tengo que enfocarme en _mi_ ahora. No quiero ser el novio de _nadie_ justo ahora.

―Bien ―Rachel dijo mansamente―. Lo siento. Es sólo que los quiero a ambos y no quiero ver a ninguno herido.

―Lo sé, y no quiero lastimar a Blaine, pero supongo que algunas veces es inevitable lastimar a alguien o ser lastimado, incluso con las mejores intenciones en mente ―Kurt dijo con un suspiro de frustración y un leve encogimiento de hombros. Luego se puso de pie―. Nos haré algunas tortitas para el desayuno.

Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa una hora después para disfrutar las tortitas y más café, Blaine no veía a los ojos de Kurt y dolía más de lo que Kurt estaba dispuesto a admitir. Kurt entendió que el dolor del rechazo era todavía muy crudo, pero no había pensado que Blaine lo tomaría tan duramente.

Rachel trató de animar el estado de ánimo con una ligera charla. Después de un rato, dijo―. Por cierto, tenemos que hacer un horario para el baño por la mañana, ahora que los tres vivimos juntos.

―Hablando de eso, además necesitamos reorganizar el apartamento ―Kurt añadió.

―¿Por qué? ―La voz de Rachel fue de sospecha profunda.

―Los arreglos para dormir ―Kurt en pocas palabras―. Estaba pensando que si ponemos otra partición de privacidad y una cortina, Blaine puede tener su propia habitación.

―Tal vez sería mejor que me mude ―Blaine dijo en un casi susurro.

―¡No! ―Rachel exclamó instantáneamente y miró a Kurt en busca de ayuda.

―No necesitas mudarte, Blaine ―Kurt dijo, y puso su mano sobre la de Blaine en reafirmación―. No quiero que te mudes, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor quédate.

Finalmente Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt. Todavía había una gran cantidad de incertidumbre en ellos, mezclada con una pizca de esperanza.

―Supongo que puedo ir y comprar una cama mañana ―Blaine dijo.

―Por el momento, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande ―Rachel ofreció―. Blaine puede compartirla conmigo.

Durante la próxima semana Kurt mantuvo su distancia. No más besos, ni siquiera castos, y no más contacto, excepto por el rápido abrazo ocasional. Blaine estaba seguro de que si no hubiera gritado como un estúpido bebé y hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada aún estaría en la cama de Kurt. Probablemente tendrían más relaciones sexuales vacía, pero al menos podría abrazar a Kurt después.

A medida que los días pasaron volando, en Blaine crecía la certeza de que se trataba de eso. Nunca estarían juntos de nuevo.

* * *

Una vez a la semana Kurt tenía cita con un terapeuta. Todavía le resultaba difícil hablar de sus problemas de autolesión y la razón por la que había dejado que la situación con Andrew se le fuera de las manos. Su terapeuta trató de transmitirle que el abuso doméstico que había experimentado con Andrew no había sido su culpa, pero él todavía estaba convencido de que Andrew no habría actuado tan agresivo como lo había hecho, si Kurt no lo hubiera animado.

Kurt puso toda la energía en su trabajo en Vogue. Pronto, se convirtió en un adicto al trabajo de nuevo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en Blaine. Después de las horas de trabajo Isabelle le permitiría volver a trabajar en sus propias creaciones y le resultaba de lo más relajante y satisfactorio trabajar por sí mismo en el taller de la empresa.

―Isabelle dice que ahora soy un verdadero neoyorkino, porque cada neoyorkino necesita un psiquiatra para hacer frente a la locura de la ciudad ― bromeaba casualmente con Chandler, pero al fin y al cabo, no era nada sobre lo que bromear. Había prometido a su padre dejar que Rachel comprobara sus muñecas cada noche, sólo para asegurarse de que no tuviera una recaída. Confiaba en Rachel lo suficiente para dejarla examinar su cuerpo. Al menos eso le ahorraba visitas regulares con un médico, lo que había sido la primera idea de Burt.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su casa después del trabajo, Rachel y Blaine estarían agrupados con mantas en el sofá, riendo histéricamente por algún programa de televisión. A veces Chandler estaría con ellos. Parecían un grupo de amigos felices.

―Kurt, por favor únetenos. ―Uno de ellos le pediría. Pero la mayoría de las veces Kurt se excusaba diciendo que estaba demasiado cansado.

Kurt no sabía por qué se excluía. Tal vez era porque se sentía excluido. Tal vez era porque Blaine dormía en la cama de Rachel ahora y Kurt estaba celoso. Celoso de que tenían a alguien para acurrucarse y compartir calor. Si le pedía a Blaine compartir la cama con él, sólo por compañía, Blaine alzaría sus esperanzas y Kurt no quería provocarlo. Todavía no estaba listo para pensar en una relación por el momento.

Así que se decidió a compartir su cama sólo con Bruce por ahora. Después de todo, un novio almohada no querría hablar de un futuro juntos, sobre el amor o el compromiso. A parte, un novio almohada no lo engañaría y rogaría por perdón y olvido. La vida era más fácil simplemente abrazando a su novio almohada. Más fácil, pero además de alguna manera más vacía.

* * *

Una noches, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt estaba de vuelta en New York, giró hacia Rachel por un favor.

―Rachel, ¿estarías disponible para un trabajo de modelo las próximas seis semanas?

Rachel frunció el ceño―. ¿De qué se trata?

―Solicité participar en un nuevo programa de televisión llamado 'Fashion Hero' y logré ser uno de los diez contendientes. El espectáculo empieza a rodar la próxima semana y me han dicho que tenemos que llevar nuestros propios modelos, una mujer y un varón, ya que el espectáculo tiene un bajo presupuesto. Así que significaría mucho para mí si dices que sí.

―¡Oh Dios mío, Kurt! ¡Eso es tan asombroso! ―Había olvidado por completo que ya hacía tiempo Chandler lo había mencionado―. Me halaga que incluso consideres que soy capaz de tal trabajo ―dijo felizmente.

―Bueno, sí, no eres la modelo de más alto promedio, especialmente teniendo en cuenta tu altura ―Kurt observó a manera de _así se tendrá que hacerse_―, pero supongo que nos las arreglaremos siempre y cuando estemos de acuerdo en que no tienes nada que decir sobre lo que voy a ponerte.

―¡Suena divertido! ―Rachel fingió animarse―. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a algunos de tus compañeros de trabajo en Vogue?

―Bueno, lo hice ―Kurt confesó―. Pero me miraron como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y prefirieran ponerse ropa de segunda mano que trabajar para mí. Incluso si llegaran a estar en la televisión.

―¿En serio? ―Rachel hizo una mueca simpática.

―Antes de que digas si ―Kurt continuó, levantando la mano―, debes ser consciente que es un trabajo de muchísimo tiempo y no soy capaz de pagarte.

―Bueno ―Rachel respiró profundamente―. No me importa. Cualquier cosa para ayudarte. ¡Lo haré!

―¡Gracias! ―Kurt la halo en un abrazo, un enorme suspiro de alivio escapó de sus pulmones.

―¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡Estoy feliz por ti! ―Rachel le aseguró, pero todavía recordaba lo que Chandler les había dicho sobre Andrew siendo de alguna manera responsable del programa. Eso le hizo preguntarse si este pequeño trozo de información era la razón por la que Kurt no había soltado una sola palabra acerca de su excelente noticia antes.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto antes? ―Rachel le preguntó inocentemente.

―Lo siento ―Kurt dijo―. Es sólo que estaba tan nervioso sobre esto y si lo sabías y constantemente hablaríamos de ello, simplemente habría incrementado mi nivel de ansiedad. Además, lo hace mucho más real ahora. Dios, ya empieza la próxima semana y aún no puedo creer que lo estoy haciendo, ¿sabes?

―¿Ya tienes a tu modelo varón? ―Rachel le preguntó.

―No, aún no.

―¿Por qué no le pides también a Blaine que sea tu modelo? Sería un complemento perfecto para mí.

―No lo sé ―Kurt dijo evasivamente―. No quiero molestarlo.

―Simplemente tienes miedo de tener que pasar más tiempo con él ―Rachel señaló.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia ella―. Probablemente ―respondió honestamente―. Pero es más como que quiero _evitarle_ tener que pasar tiempo conmigo.

―Eso es, a falta de una palabra más, una mierda, Kurt.

Levantaron la vista cuando oyeron un ruido en la puerta. Blaine acaba de llegar, haciendo malabares con algunas bolsas de la compra y su cartera.

―¡Blaine! ¿Adivina, qué? ―Rachel lo saludó emocionadamente―. ¡Kurt está participando en un programa de moda por televisión como uno de los diez contendientes! ¿No es asombroso?

―¿Vas a participar en el programa? ―Blaine preguntó, sonando incrédulo. Puso las bolsas en la mesa y atravesó la habitación para unirse a ellos en el sofá.

―Sí, ¿por qué no? ―Kurt preguntó, un poco desilusionado por el extraño tono de Blaine.

―¡Por Andrew! ―Blaine replicó, claramente molesto e ignorando la forma en que Rachel cortaba su garganta con la mano.

―¿Sa… sabes sobre él? ―Kurt preguntó, desconcertado.

―Chandler nos dijo, ¿cierto? ―Blaine admitió―. ¡No puedes hacer esto, Kurt! ¡No con Andrew al rededor!

―No puedo _dejar_ de hacerlo ― Kurt contraatacó, molesto ahora consigo―. Es algo enorme y pensé que estarías feliz para mí.

―Lo estaría si no fuese porque Andrew es parte de esto ―Blaine explicó―. ¿Y si se trata de meterse en tu cabeza de nuevo?

―Puedo manejarlo, correcto. ―Kurt dijo molesto.

―Sí, ya lo vimos ―Blaine respondió.

―Jódete ―Kurt espetó. Agarró un cojín del sofá y golpeó el rostro de Blaine.

―Muy bien, tengo una pregunta ―Blaine inquirió, peleando el cojín con ambas manos―. Si este programa significa tanto para ti, entonces por qué no nos lo dijiste antes, ¿huh? ― Blaine consiguió un buen agarre de la almohada y la quitó de las manos de Kurt―. ¿Qué te hizo mantenerlo en secreto? No querías que supiéramos, porque sabías que no estaríamos de acuerdo con que estés cerca de Andrew otra vez. ¿Tengo razón?

―Primero que nada, no hables en nombre de Rachel, porque esto son sólo tus celos hablando ―Kurt le espetó, intentando recuperar el cojín tirando de él―. Y segundo, Andrew no estará cerca veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, ¿bien? ―Kurt explicó―. Él sólo está haciendo algo como, el corte de tomas final o algo. Puede que no llegue a verlo en absoluto.

―No estoy celoso ―Blaine se defendió y abrazó el cojín firmemente al pecho así Kurt no podría arrebatárselo―. Es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. No quiero que él esté en posición de poder lastimarte nuevamente.

―Chicos, no peleen ―Rachel advirtió y se interpuso entre ellos―. Y Kurt, de hecho estoy con Blaine en la preocupación de que Andrew de alguna manera trate de recuperarte de nuevo. Pero aparte de eso, esta es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera y tienes que hacerlo. ¿Cierto, Blaine?

―Si ―Blaine dijo con un suspiro―. Si haces esto, por supuesto que te apoyaremos.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, más relajado ahora―. Significa mucho para mí. Pero tienen que prometerme una cosa. Por favor no le digan a mi papá que Andrew va a estar ahí, no lo entenderá y se preocupará.

―Mientras Adrew se comporte, no voy a decirle a tu padre que él es parte del equipo ―Rachel prometió―. Y Kurt, ¿no hay algo que le quieras pedir a Blaine? ―Le dio un golpe al brazo con el codo.

―Correcto ―Kurt dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de hablar―. Voy a necesitar voluntarios para que sean mis modelos. Durante la semana tendrían que soportar largas horas en el taller, mientras que trabajo en los conjuntos y cada sábado se tendrían que presentar llevándolos puestos en una pasarela con reflectores. Rachel ya dijo que sí para ser la parte femenina, y todavía necesito a un chico.

―¿_Me_ estas pidiendo hacer ese trabajo? ―Blaine pidió una aclaración.

―Entendería si no quieres hacerlo ―Kurt se apresuró a decir.

―Esto significa que podremos estar en la televisora, ¿cierto? ―Preguntó Rachel y dio a Blaine un gran guiño, con la esperanza de que entendería que esto sería una gran oportunidad para mantener un ojo sobre Kurt y especialmente sobre Andrew.

―Supongo que si ―Kurt respondió, confundido por la pregunta.

―Estoy dentro ―Blaine dijo rápidamente―. Sólo dime cuándo y dónde.

―¡Vaya genial! ―Kurt junto sus manos y levantó los dedos a los labios―. ¡Gracias! Pero necesito que entiendas que esto va a ser un compromiso de por lo menos seis semanas. No debes ponerme en apuros. No puedo ir a buscar otros modelos una vez que comience el show.

―No tengo problemas con el compromiso ―Blaine replicó con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa irónica.

Kurt abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero lo pensó mejor. En su lugar, sólo dio un asistimiento silencioso y una pequeña sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, Blaine intercambió una mirada con Rachel y luego lentamente levantó la almohada y gritó―, ¡Ataque de pelo!

―¡No! ―Kurt gritó, pero en cuestión de segundos fue abordado por sus amigos. Rachel estaba a horcajadas sobre él mientras Blaine frotaba la almohada sobre la cabeza de Kurt, estropeando su pelo.

―¡Deténganse, deténganse! ―Kurt gritó, tratando de ahuyentarlos, pero sólo logró caerse del sofá. Sobre las manos y las rodillas, Kurt salió de su alcance y se desplomó en el sillón.

―Genial. No puedo esperar para trabajar con ustedes ―finalmente dijo, sin aliento. No estaba seguro, sin embargo, si estaba más emocionado por el programa ante él, o la posibilidad de que tendría que trabajar en estrecha colaboración con Blaine. Esta vez sin escapatoria.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**

* * *

Lamentablemente traigo un aviso algo malo, planeé publicar con poco trabajo adelantado y de la noche a la mañana la universidad me ha quitado todo mi tiempo, así que lo más probable es que me tarde un poco más en actualizar. Sirve que le doy tiempo a DiDiGlee para que escriba mas capítulos. Gracias por su comprensión.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por**DiDiGlee**

* * *

**About Trust**

**Capítulo 3**

El momento en que Kurt entró al Hearst Tower en Midtown Manhattan, se sentía mareado y excitado. Estaba a punto de explorar la sede del canal de televisión_ Lifetime._ Ahí era donde algunos populares concursos como _Dance Moms_ y _Shop Til You Drop_ fueron producidos. Ahí era donde el nuevo programa de talentos _Fashion Hero_ sería rodado. Ahí era donde su sueño se haría realidad.

El estudio de filmación estaba ubicado en un impresionante edificio alto como todos en la cuidad de New York. La torre era de 46 pisos de altura y Kurt se habría perdido si no hubiera tenido una invitación con instrucciones explícitas. Entró al elevador y subió al piso 27. Saliendo al gran pasillo, su corazón dio una sacudida de contento al ver la primera muestra para el próximo programa en grandes letras brillantes: FASHION HERO.

Kurt se quedó mirando con la cabeza en alto al letrero en completo asombro, luego sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto y se la envió a Rachel, Blaine y Chandler.

Chandler fue el primero en responder con un emoticono de gran sonrisa y la nota, _¡OMG! ¡Emocionante!_

Kurt sonrió al mensaje. Incluso en mensajes Chandler estaba gritando con entusiasmo.

Simplemente de pie frente de la fascinante pantalla, Kurt supo que quería ganarlo. Quería volverse la estrella de este programa de talento. Sentía una gran sensación de pertenecía que era sobrecogedora.

Le recordaba a la primera vez que estuvo en New York, de pie frente al teatro de _Wicked_ con Rachel. Ambos habían tenido una inexplicable sensación de simplemente _saber_ que eso era su destino. Por supuesto, había resultado que Broadway había sido solamente destino de Rachel. Volverse un 'Fashion Hero' y un diseñador de modas era el destino personal de Kurt.

_¡Ve por ellos, tigre!_

El mensaje de Rachel lo hizo sonreír de lado. Rachel siempre tenía una fantástica manera de agitar su espíritu de lucha. Si, tenía ambición y ferocidad. Los otros concursantes no tenían oportunidad contra él.

Cambiando su mochila de un hombro al otro, entró al estudio. No había recepcionista, sino una chica con capa negra leyendo 'Lifetime crew' y un bloc de notas que alcanzó a verlo y se acercó corriendo―. Hola, soy Peggy. ¿Puedo ver su invitación, por favor?

Kurt le mostró su mágico trozo de papel y ella lo comprobó en su bloc de notas. Ella le dio un pase para tras bambalinas y una etiqueta con su nombre, los cuales tuvo que poner en la solapa.

―Bienvenido al manicomio ―Peggy dijo con un guiño―. Por favor únase a los otros contendientes en la sala de maquillaje.

El estudio estaba lleno de gente, todo el mundo estaba ocupado preparándose para el espectáculo. Hoy sólo serían entrevistas y fotografías individuales del anfitrión y contendientes y Kurt llegaría a conocer a la tripulación tras bambalinas.

Kurt estaba asombrado mientras veía a todas las personas trabajando. Antes de que entrara al maquillaje, su teléfono vibró por un mensaje y lo revisó para leer lo que Blaine le había enviado.

_¿Puedes sacar tu alarde de la bolsa? Se vería muy bien en la sala de estar. ;)_

Kurt mordió su labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa. Blaine era un bromista muy dulce. A menudo señalaba que el bolso para hombre de Kurt era exactamente como la bolsa mágica de Hermione Granger en la que hubiera llevado el equipo de campamento y bibliotecas enteras. Una vez Blaine había molestamente insistido en que oyó un sonido parecido al barritar de un elefante en el interior del bolso de Kurt. Él no lo dejaría hasta que Kurt lo checara. Kurt había encontrado un broche de elefante de mal gusto en el bolsillo lateral de la bolsa, que, por supuesto, había sido un regalo de Blaine. A Kurt le había encantado.

―¡De prisa, chicos! ¡Tenemos un horario que cumplir! ¡No quiero estar tras ustedes desde en el primer día! ―Una voz fuerte cortó a través del zumbido del gentío y Kurt levantó la vista, sobresaltado por el sonido familiar.

Vio a Andrew a través de la habitación, de pie junto a una par de los aprendices y gritando órdenes. Por a momento Kurt se congeló en el acto, observando a su exnovio desde lejos. No había visto a Andrew en casi un mes y de alguna manera había esperado que se viera o actuara de diferente manera.

Pero todavía era el alto, de pelo largo y castaño y una sonrisa de constante satisfacción y superioridad en sus rasgos. Andrew era increíblemente guapo, y lo sabía. Era seguro de sí mismo y orgulloso y bueno en gritar órdenes.

Kurt no sabía lo que había esperado. En realidad no se había permitido pensar en Andrew. Aun así, la posibilidad de tener interacción próxima con Andrew con el fin de ganar el concurso era una gran sombra oscura que se cernía sobre él. La incertidumbre era lo peor. No se habían visto luego de que Kurt había reportado el abuso doméstico a la policía y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Andrew al verlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron a la distancia y el aliento de Kurt se atascó en su garganta. Se sentía atrapado, expuesto como un ciervo en los faros delanteros y odiaba que Andrew todavía pudiera hacer que se sintiera de esa manera.

Como fuera, Andrew no lo reconoció. Ningún saludo con la mano o guiño o inclinación de cabeza. Sin gritar un saludo, sin saltar a hacer una escena o incluso sólo para preguntarle cómo estaba. Kurt se apresuró a continuar antes de que Andrew pudiera decidirse en cómo saludarle.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al maquillaje y se quedó junto a la puerta, asimilándolo todo. Había una fila de seis mesas de tocador, todas ellas ocupadas por los demás aspirantes, cuatro mujeres y cinco hombres.

Instantáneamente le recordó el tiempo cuando había ido con Rachel a verificar la competencia de los aspirantes a NYADA y se habían topado con todos esos otros personajes de Rachel y Kurt. Ese día lo había traído de vuelta al fondo de la humildad en la realidad ya que habían sido informados de que no eran tan únicos como habían pensado. Viendo ahora a los otros competidores de Fashion Hero hacía cuestionarse a Kurt si realmente estaba en la delirante habitación. También se preguntó brevemente por qué la mayor parte de sus momentos de déjà vu involucraban a Rachel.

Mirando a su entorno, parecía como si los otros participantes también fueran gais. La ropa y el colorinamente fabuloso comportamiento en general no dejaban mucho para especular lo contrario. Kurt sabía que una gran parte del mundo de la moda estaba ocupado por mujeres u hombres homosexuales – tan estereotipado como pudiera ser. Sin embargo, no había esperado que el programa representara el estereotipo de una manera tan flagrante.

¿Dónde estaba la diversidad picante? ¿Dónde estaba el desafío cuando todos parecían estar inspirados por Marc Jacobs y Alexander McQueen? ¿Cómo era posible sobresalir de esta gente cuando todos eran muy parecidos?

―Dios, simplemente mira a todos estos perdedores ―un tipo con pelo rubio platino, dijo a Kurt en un tono nasal―. Todos se ven como si hubieran saltaron de un maldito catálogo de GAP. Hola, soy Genius. ―El tipo extendió la mano y le dio a Kurt un no tan discreto vistazo. Fue la cola de piel de zorro rojo de Kurt que llevaba en su cinturón lo que fue visto con desagrado especial.

―Soy Kurt, un gusto conocerte ―Kurt dijo, estrechando la mano con el chico platinado.

―¿Sólo Kurt? ―Genius preguntó con sorna―. No es muy creativo. Deberías pensar en un nombre que realmente capture tu esencia y sea fácil de recordar.

―¿Lo dice el chico que se llama a si mismo _genio__*?_ ―Kurt replicó con una ceja levantada.

―Exactamente ―Genius dijo con una sonrisa agradecida―. Ves, sabes al instante con quién estás tratando. ¿De dónde eres?

―Soy de Lima, Ohio ―Kurt respondió.

―Yo estudié en el extranjero, en París. No quiero presumir, pero yo viví y respiré Chanel y Dior. No sabes realmente _nada_ sobre la moda si no has vivido en Paris. Pero no voy a entrar en detalles. Tienes que experimentar _la vie en France__** _por ti mismo o posiblemente no comprendas de lo que estoy hablando. ―Genius le dio un pequeño gesto de disculpa y gracia a Kurt con una sonrisa delgada―. ¿Y cuáles son tus créditos?

― Actualmente estoy haciendo una pasantía en Vogue punto com ―Kurt respondió con una sonrisa orgulloso―. Isabelle Wright es como mi hada madrina.

―¿En serio? ―Genius cuestionó y Kurt no podía decir si la mirada de asombro en su rostro era una expresión de admiración o incredulidad.

―Sí ―Kurt con un humilde encogimiento de hombros―. Ella es genial. Soy muy afortunado de trabajar junto a ella.

―¿Quieres un consejo, astuto***? ¡Es mejor que cuides tu boca! ―Genius dijo con una mueca de desprecio―. A nadie le gustan los presumidos.

Con eso se giró de golpe y dejó Kurt de pie.

―Oh, por Dios ―Kurt murmuró entre dientes y trató de no rodar los ojos.

―Hola y bienvenido a Fashion Hero ―una voz detrás dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a todos en la sala. Por la manera en que respiraba del hombre, fue a su espina dorsal, Kurt sintió que sólo estaba hablando con él. Kurt dio la vuelta y encaró a Andrew. Su exnovio estaba a sólo un paso, pero no miró a Kurt.

―Soy Andrew Mueller y soy su entrenador, lo que significa que yo estoy aquí para hacer que todos se vean bien―Andrew se presentó―. Si tienen alguna pregunta, soy su hombre.

―¡Oh, y yo soy _tan tuyo_! ―uno que otro de los contendientes comentó con un gruñido sensual.

―Gracias, cariño ―Andrew dijo, dirigiéndose a un joven gay con todo su encanto―. Desafortunadamente, no se me permite salir con los contendientes.

―Eso es muy malo ―otro chirrió guiñándole un ojo a Andrew.

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada. Todos ellos estaban aquí para demostrar su valía en un espectáculo de talento, no para coquetear con los miembros de la producción. Pero tal vez algunos de ellos estaban dispuestos a acostarse con alguno para mejorar sus posibilidades.

―Hoy estamos aquí para hacer entrevistas individuales con cada uno de ustedes y luego una pequeña sesión de fotos ―Andrew explicó con una sonrisa juguetona―. Empezaremos con Penélope Benedict. ¿Penélope, vendrías conmigo por favor? ―Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y una mujer joven con el pelo de color rosa brillante se unió a él.

―Y el resto de ustedes ―Andrew dio un vistazo, nuevamente sin captar la vista de Kurt―. Sean amables con los demás mientras esperan su turno.

Cuando su entrenador se fue, Kurt se sintió aliviado, pero también confuso de que Andrew no le dijo ni una palabra.

―¡Oh Dios, es una delicia! ¡Lo que quiero para el postre! ―alguien dijo, pero Kurt no se molestó en mirar quién fue. Justo ahora todos le parecían iguales de todas maneras. Encontró interesante como Andrew era visto por todo el mundo. Todos pensaban que era así de candente, y encantador. Y lo era, la mayoría del tiempo. Quizás serían un ángel con su siguiente novio. Es posible que simplemente había sido Kurt quien había sacado lo peor de Andrew.

―¿Por qué la cara larga? ―alguien parado junto a él dijo de repente. Kurt levantó la vista para encontrar a un chico alto y rubio con hoyuelos que le daban una expresión de preocupación ―. ¿Estás bien?

El tipo habló en un fuerte acento británico, lo que tiró a Kurt fuera de curso por un segundo―. Sí, sí. Estoy bien, gracias. Sólo atontado por un momento.

―Pude notarlo ―el chico británico dijo con la sonrisa más deslumbrante. Antes de que Kurt pudiera pensar en algo más que decir, su nombre fue gritado y se apresuró a la siguiente silla libre. Mientras el maquillista se ocupaba de su rostro y cabello, Kurt tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre Andrew un poco más.

Aparentemente Andrew había decidido tratarlo como un a extraño. Kurt no estaba ofendido por eso, pero tampoco aliviado. Ni siquiera era como si hubiera pensado que Andrew se disculparía o le aseguraría que trabajaría en mejorar sus problemas de furia. Ser ignorado por Andrew era más como un extraño sentimiento de abandono.

Simplemente esperaba que no tuvieran que interactuar demasiado, porque eso sería raro.

Durante el transcurso del día Kurt se ganó un montón de comentarios sobre la cola de zorro. Incluso fue una pregunta en su entrevista. Declaró que sólo era su amuleto de la suerte.

Para el final del día el sobrenombre Kurt Zorro se había establecido, sin importar cuánto Kurt luchó. No quería ejecutar el programa con un nombre de artista. Quería que su nombre real se convirtiera en su marca. Pero fue aconsejado que el apodo tenía gran valor de reconocimiento y debería considerar el uso de la cola del zorro diariamente a partir de ahora para no romper la cadena de la suerte. Ya que sin duda necesitaba algo para sobresalir, Kurt decidió que no sería demasiado malo ser conocido como el hombre que lleva una cola de zorro.

Ya era tarde cuando los contendientes estaban siendo despedidos. Kurt reunió su abrigo y sus cosas y poco a poco se abrió paso fuera del estudio, tratando de asimilar todo y notar cosas que no había notado en la locura del día. En su camino a la salida se tomó una selfie**** con el letrero de FASHION HERO detrás. Con una sonrisa de orgullo le envió la imagen a sus amigos y le dijo a Rachel y Blaine que estaba en camino de vuelta a casa.

Fue justo cuando presionó el botón de envío que Kurt de repente sintió a alguien rondando cerca. Se dio la vuelta y se paralizó. Andrew estaba de pie en el pasillo, mirándolo con una expresión que Kurt no pudo leer. Sintió nuevamente la ansiedad que había suprimido antes.

―Hola nene ―Andrew dijo en voz baja, acercándose.

―Oh, ¿así que me estás hablando? ―Kurt dijo, levantando una ceja―. Me estaba preguntando si ibas a ignorarme por las próximas seis semanas.

―Lo siento, no quería que las personas supieran que nos conocemos. ―Andrew se encogió de hombros―. Sabes cuánto habla la gente. No quiero que nadie piense que te estoy favoreciendo sobre los demás.

Kurt estaba honestamente sorprendido por esto. Ni siquiera había considerado esta posibilidad―. Gracias, es muy considerado.

―¿Me dejas encaminarte? ―Andrew hizo un gesto hacia el ascensor y Kurt asintió.

Una vez que estuvieron en la cabina del ascensor, Andrew se apoyó contra la pared con los ojos fijos en Kurt, haciendo que Kurt se sintiera de repente muy consciente de sí mismo.

―¿Se han aclarado tus moretones? ―Andrew preguntó con genuino interés.

Kurt levantó la vista, asombrado por la reflexiva pregunta―. Sí. Estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

―Me alegra oírlo.

―¿Cómo estás tú? ―Kurt preguntó en voz baja.

―Me conoces ―Andrew replicó con otro encogimiento de hombros―. Sobreviviré.

―Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ―La pregunta de Kurt era genuina. Realmente quería saber cómo lo había estado haciendo su ex durante las últimas semanas.

―Bueno, tengo que admitir no fue emocionante tener a la policía llamando a mi puerta y ser acompañado a la estación de policía. Cuando quisieron mis huellas digitales, realmente me sentí como un criminal.

Se pausó, como dando a Kurt la oportunidad de expresar su simpatía o incluso sus pesares, pero Kurt se quedó mudo.

―Por los siguientes meses tengo que hacer servicio comunitario y ya sabes lo mucho que odio hacer caridad o cualquier tipo de trabajo social. Además, mi viaje a Hawai está definitivamente cancelado, debido a que tuve que pagar una multa tan ridícula que no puedo darme el lujo de Navidad de este año.

―Diría que lo siento, pero mi terapeuta me daría una palmada en la cabeza ―Kurt replicó con una sonrisa. Aunque Andrew se quejaba de su sanción, no sonaba acusador o resentido.

―Oh sí, también tengo un psiquiatra ahora ―Andrew dijo de algún modo entusiasmadamente―. Para mis problemas de control de impulsos. Lo llaman un desorden. Dios, te hace sentir realmente maníaco. Es curioso cómo un incidente puede poner tu vida al revés, ¿no?

―Sí, completamente. ―Fue tan inesperado que pudiera relacionarse con Andrew así. De hecho, Andrew era el único que entendía de dónde venía Kurt. Sí, había sido un tipo de relación enferma, pero aun así, Andrew era el único que lo entendía.

Kurt se sorprendió de lo casual que Andrew era capaz de hablar con él. Había esperado algo de resentimiento persistente o rabia dirigida a él, pero Andrew parecía aceptar su castigo. Saber esto se lo puso fácil a Kurt. Mientras Andrew mantuviera esta actitud amable y sin acusar, Kurt podría trabajar con él.

―Así que, ¿no vas a darme ninguna mierda? ―Kurt preguntó cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y lentamente cruzaron el pasillo.

Andrew dejó escapar un risa―. ¿Con el riesgo de ir a prisión? Cariño, Estoy en libertad condicional. Incluso tengo antecedentes ahora. Si la lío de nuevo, estoy jodido. Al parecer toman esta mierda del abuso doméstico muy serio.

―Me alegro que lo hagan ―Kurt dijo, cambiando su mochila de un hombro al otro.

―Cierto ―Andrew replicó con una expresión seria que lo hizo ver más viejo. De alguna manera Kurt no quería dejar en una mala nota. No quería que Andrew pensara que lo odiaba o algo. Porque incluso después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, Kurt no odiaba a Andrew.

―Por cierto, estás haciendo un gran trabajo ―Kurt halagó―. Todos los otros participantes ya te aman.

―Sí ―Andrew acordó con una sonrisa de lado―. Supongo que podría tener que elegir. ―Se pasó una mano por el pelo y le dio una sonrisa irónica―. Pero con quien me quedaría, él es el único que no me quiere.

Kurt sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Andrew estaba diciendo que todavía tenía sentimientos por él? ¿Cómo podía gustarle todavía a Andrew después de todos los problemas que Kurt le había traído?

Por un momento simplemente se miraron, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Kurt estaba confundido. Recordó lo asustado que estaba del lado violento de Andrew y cómo las cosas se habían salido de control. Pero también recordó las cualidades que le habían gustado primero sobre Andrew. Su honestidad, su bocaza, su mente ingeniosa. Incluso sus estúpidas bromas.

―Buenas noches, nene ―Andrew por fin dijo y sostuvo la puerta para él―. Te veo mañana.

* * *

Blaine y Rachel estaban sentados y acurrucados en el sofá, jugando cartas mientras esperaban que Kurt llegara a casa de su primer día en el programa.

―¡Y gané de nuevo! ―Rachel empezó a aplaudir, poniendo la tarjeta ganadora en la parte superior de la pila.

―Has ganado un gesto de poker profesional jugando a las cartas ―Blaine se quejó―. Es injusto.

―Conozco a otra persona con gesto de poker ―Rachel dijo y tomó el tazón de palomitas.

―Kurt ―Blaine acordó mientras exhalaba. Había escondido sus piernas debajo de él y tomó la pila de tarjetas para barajarlas.

―Pensé una vez que lo tuviéramos de vuelta, aflojaría ―Rachel explicó, lanzándose palomitas en la boca―. Pero es como si estuviera determinado a no dejarnos entrar.

―Todavía tiene que procesar todo ―Blaine le recordó―. Sólo ha sido un mes desde que dejó a Andrew.

―Sí, pero no lo está procesando ―Rachel señaló fieramente―. Se volvió un adicto al trabajo otra vez y nos evita. ¡Sólo quiero que nos hable!

―Tiene a su terapeuta para hablar ―Blaine dijo con un encogimiento de hombros―. No tiene que contarnos cómo se siente.

―Pero, solía hablar de todo conmigo. ―Rachel señaló.

―Confiará en ti nuevamente ―Blaine prometió―. Cuando se sienta cómodo compartiendo sus sentimientos.

Rachel pareció ponderar las palabras mientras comida palomitas y veía a Blaine barajar las cartas.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Rachel preguntó, bajando la voz―. Algo personal.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica―. Hablamos de cosas personales todo el tiempo, Rachel. ¿Qué hay que no hayamos discutido?

Ella cogió un cojín de cinta púrpura bordada y comenzó distraídamente tirar de las borlas―. No hemos hablado de Kurt y de ti en un rato.

―¿Qué hay que hablar? ―Blaine levantó sus defensas inmediatamente, aunque sabía que Rachel no quería decir nada hiriente. Pero el tema de su relación inexistente con Kurt era sensible para Blaine.

―Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando con ustedes.

―Nada.

―¡Exactamente! ―Rachel exclamó―. ¿Qué estás esperando, Blaine?

Blaine dejó escapar un bufido―. Hace apenas dos semanas me dijiste que tomara las cosas con calma.

―Sí, pero eso fue hace dos semanas ―Rachel enfatizó―. Había pensado que ya estarían juntos de nuevo.

―Bueno, Kurt dejó claro que no quiere una relación y lo respeto. Deberíamos concentrarnos en ser amigos y reconstruir la confianza, tú sabes. Es mejor que zambullirse en una relación de nuevo. No quiero presionarlo en nada.

―A veces se necesita un poco de presión. ―Rachel dio un golpe con el pie a la rodilla de Blaine―. No es como si no te amara, porque te ama. Simplemente está asustado porque su relación contigo no funcionó como lo planeado y su novio después de ti fue un idiota. ¡Sólo teme darle otra oportunidad!

―Sé que tiene miedo ―Blaine expresó―. Yo también. ¿Qué si tiento a la suerte y soy rechazado otra vez? ¿Qué si está vez no somos capaces de quedar como amigos? Simplemente... no quiero perderlo, Rachel. Un año sin hablar fue un infierno. Al menos ahora somos amigos nuevamente. No quiero arriesgar eso.

―¡No puedes simplemente rendirte así!

―No me estoy rindiendo. Sólo que respeto su deseo de no ser más que amigos. Además, puedo mostrarle que me importa sin usar la palabra con a.

―De acuerdo, si estás bien con cómo están las cosas con ustedes, entonces dime por qué dormiste con él la noche que volvió de Lima. ―Rachel inquirió.

―¿Cómo...? Ah, no importa. ―Blaine se dio cuenta que Rachel lo había notado o Kurt le contó. Pero que hablara tan directamente de ello, lo sonrojaba.

―Kurt salió con la idea de ser amigos_ con beneficios_ ―Blaine por fin admitió.

Intrigada, Rachel se inclinó hacia delante―. ¿Y desde entonces?

―Nada más ha pasado.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque quiero_ amar _a Kurt. No quiero solamente sexo. Así que sólo pasó una vez y no voy a profundizar más en ello.

Rachel le arqueó las cejas―. Pero tal vez si... ―Lo dejó al aire.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

―Blaine, tienes que comenzar _en algún lugar _―Rachel lo sermoneó―. Sí ser amigos sexuales es todo lo que te ofrece, entonces deberías tomarlo. Hacerlo tuyo físicamente hasta que se enamore de ti otra vez emocionalmente.

―Suenas como Chandler cuando está delirando sobre sus series favoritas. ―Blaine dejó escapar una risa sin humor.

―Toma la idea de _amigos con beneficios_ y dile que quieres seguir con eso. Lo digo en serio. No hay manera de que Kurt sea capaz de mantener sus emociones fuera de esto. Se va a volver a enamorar de ti eventualmente, confía en mí. Muéstrale que lo quieres, a su cuerpo, corazón y alma. Empieza con el cuerpo.

Blaine reflexionó―. Eso en realidad tiene sentido – en una jodida manera.

―Te lo digo, necesita hacer que te anhele. ―Rachel sonrió―. ¿Y sabes lo que necesitas hacer primero?

―¿Qué?

―Conseguirte una cama ―Rachel aconsejó―. Así Kurt tiene la opción de meterse en tu cama por la noche.

―Él no haría eso ―Blaine dijo con una risa ridícula.

―Nunca se sabe ―Rachel replicó―. Y haré un espectáculo diciéndole que voy a usar tapones para los oídos de ahora en adelante, porque no puedo soportar el ruido del tráfico o algo, por lo que se sentirá seguro de ponerse sucio contigo.

―Eso es un poco manipulativo, Rachel, ¿no crees?

―¿Y qué?, mientras funcione.

―Quiero ser lo que _sea_ que Kurt _necesite__ justo ahora: su amigo._ No quiero abrumarlo con mis sentimientos y desde luego no voy a ejecutar ningún plan para recuperarlo.

―Fue simplemente una idea ―Rachel dijo, con las manos al aire.

Blaine reanudó el barajeo de cartas, pero sus pensamientos estaban circulando en torno a la idea de Rachel. Había sido honesto con respecto a estar contento siendo simplemente amigo de Kurt, pero no podía negar que estaría disponible para ser el «novio» tan pronto como Kurt estuviera listo para recuperarlo.

Sólo entonces la puerta se abrió y Kurt entró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―¡Kurt! ¡Regresaste! ¿Cómo fue? ―Rachel y Blaine se estaban muriendo por escuchar sobre su primer día.

―¡Chicos, fue asombroso! ―Kurt se dejó caer en el sofá entre ellos. Estaba exhausto, pero feliz―. Tienen esa asombrosa utilería y señalamientos por todas partes, donde se lee 'Fashion Hero', todo brillo y glamour y polvo de estrellas ―Kurt salía a borbotones con los ojos chispeantes―. Y se los digo, realmente hacen a uno sentirse una estrella al tener peluqueros y asistentes de maquillaje mimándote. Luego que terminaron conmigo, me sentí como una nueva persona, miré al espejo y me sorprendió que tan bien lucía.

―¿Conociste al jurado estrella? ―Rachel preguntó emocionadamente―. Me muero por saber quién va a juzgar.

―Tristemente, no ―Kurt dijo―. Eso es todavía un gran secreto. Mi suposición es que aún no tienen un jurado. Pero conocí al presentador. Sabe demasiado sobre la moda, así que sus preguntas son profesionales y bien consideradas. Temía que el programa fuera un chiste, muy superficial, saben. Pero creo que verdad saben de moda y por todo vale la pena, al menos va a hacer una buena marca en mi curriculum vitae.

― ¿Ya tienes la tarea de la semana? ―Blaine preguntó.

―No, aún no. Van a anunciar la tarea mañana y luego tendremos hasta el sábado para trabajar en ello. Gracias a Dios no grabaron todo el día, sólo por una hora para tener una idea de lo que todo mundo está haciendo. Sería demasiada distracción si la cámara estuviera sobre mí a cada hilvanada que hiciera.

―Aún no hemos hablado acerca de nuestro horario ―Rachel le recordó.

―Cierto ―Kurt dijo―. Hablé con Isabelle y aún tengo que ir a trabajar, pero puedo estar en el taller de _Lifetime_ a partir de las cinco hasta la medianoche todos los días. Así que no interferirá con sus horas en la universidad. Los necesitaré por un par de horas cada día, pueden tomar turnos o lo que sea.

―Suena genial ―Rachel dijo―. ¿Está bien si tomo el primer turno entonces? Algo como, ¿de cinco a siete? No quiero estar despierta tan tarde. Necesito mi sueño de belleza y todo ese jazz. ―Ella les guiñó un ojo.

―Lo que te parezca mejor ―Kurt replicó―. Me alegra que me ayuden con todo, así que realmente no puedo mandar cuando se presentaran.

―El turno nocturno está bien para mí ―Blaine dijo con un encogimiento de hombros―. Puedo quedarme tanto como me necesites. Incluso hasta medianoche.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, de repente sintiéndose incómodo con la perspectiva de pasar tanto tiempo con Blaine en la noche.

―¡Cuéntanos sobre la competencia! ―Rachel pidió felizmente.

―¡Cielos, todos son gay! ―Kurt exclamó―. ¡Lo juro, es como un desfile del orgullo gay y simplemente soy uno más de ellos! Será muy difícil sobresalir e impresionar.

―Nunca has sido uno del montón ―Rachel dijo con una sonrisa enfurruñada.

―Aw, gracias. ―Kurt le sonrió y continuó―. Hay cuatro mujeres y seis chicos. Creo que todos son gay, excepto por uno. Usa botas de vaquero y tiene vello facial, pero no en una manera rastrojosa linda, más como una barba gruesa.

Rachel y Blaine hicieron una mueca.

―Así que, ¿viste a Andrew? ―Blaine preguntó de repente, intentando sonar casual, pero era claro que a duda lo había estado molestando.

―Bueno, sí, estaba por ahí ―Kurt respondió honestamente―. Pero a penas hablamos brevemente. No fue gran cosa.

―Así que, ¿fue amable contigo? ―Rachel pidió que se aclarara.

―Sí, fue totalmente profesional, sin resentimientos ―Kurt le aseguró, esperando que sus amigos no indagaran y le hicieran explicar sus confusas emociones con respecto a Andrew.

―Bien, eso está muy bien ―Rachel dijo e intercambiado una mirada intencionada con Blaine, indicándole claramente que se callara al respecto.

Siguieron hablando por un tiempo pero no fue sino hasta mucho tiempo que Rachel se puso de pie y se estiró con un bostezo―. Muy bien, chicos. Es mejor que empiece mi ritual para la cama. Tengo que comenzar temprano mañana. Ustedes sigan divirtiéndose.

―También debería irme a la cama. No dormí bien anoche ―Kurt dijo―. Demasiada emoción.

―¿Qué dice Bruce de eso? ―Rachel preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kurt la miró, dispuestos a silenciarla.

―¿Quién es Bruce? ―Blaine preguntó, confundido y curioso.

―Es el amigo especial de Kurt ―Rachel replicó con una risa atolondrada―. Usualmente lo ayuda cuando no puede dormir.

―¡Cállate! ―Kurt se movió para cogerla, pero Rachel esquivó sus manos con un chirrido estridente.

―No en serio, ¿quién es? ―Blaine preguntó. Tenía la sensación que se perdía de algo elemental. Quería saber de las personas en la vida de Kurt y nunca antes este tipo Bruce había sido mencionado.

―Nadie que necesites conocer ―Kurt dijo con los dientes apretados―. Rachel está sólo haciéndose la tonta.

―¡Buenas noches, chicos! ―Cuando Rachel se fue le dio a Blaine una gran guiño a espaldas de Kurt.

―Supongo que mejor me voy a la cama también ―Kurt se excusó rápidamente cuando notó que se quedó a solas con Blaine. Siguió a Rachel al baño. Usualmente a ella no le importaba que estuviera cerca cuando estaba en la ducha, pero tan pronto como se cerró la puerta ella se volvió hacia él.

―¿Por qué me estás siguiendo Kurt?

―Sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes ―dijo, sorprendido por su ataque.

Rachel lo miró con los puños en las caderas―. Necesito hablar contigo de algo ―Rachel dijo, pasando rápidamente al punto―. Estás evitando a Blaine y eso no está bien.

―¿Es por eso que insististe en tener el primer turno y dejar a Blaine en el turno nocturno conmigo?

―Quizás ―Rachel admitió―. Mira, él ya no sabe cómo actuar contigo. Como ser simplemente tu amigo. Tiene miedo de traspasar las fronteras, y tu comportamiento con él no lo hace más fácil.

―¿Qué hago? ―Kurt frunció sus cejas.

― Por ejemplo, levantarte más temprano para asegurarte de que te hayas ido antes que incluso despertemos.

―Fuiste la que señaló un horario de baño ―Kurt se defendió―. Deberías estar agradecida que lo use muy temprano.

―Apenas hablas con él ―Rachel continuó―. Y si lo haces, eres ya sea demasiado cortés o estás gritándole.

―No le grito ―Kurt protestó.

―¿Qué hay de aquella vez en el baño...?

―Me cepillaba los dientes ―Kurt dijo defensivamente―. Sabes que no me gusta tener a alguien observándome cuando me cepillo los dientes y ¡no le grite!

―Te oí desde mi habitación ―Rachel argumentó, cruzándose de brazos.

―Me sorprendió, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a tenerlo a mí alrededor. No es fácil de repente vivir con tu exnovio.

―Nunca te acostumbraras a la situación si sigues evitándolo ―Rachel señaló.

―La cuestión es que ―Kurt admitió con un suspiro―, tampoco sé cómo actuar a su alrededor, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero arruinarlo. Ya lo lastimé suficiente.

―¿Así que no es nada personal en su contra? ―Rachel aclaró.

―No es nada personal ―Kurt le aseguró.

―Entonces pruébalo. Ve y siéntate con él al menos por una hora ―Rachel retó―. No puedes dormir de todos modos porque estás demasiado liado con los eventos de hoy. Bien podrías sentarte con tu amigo.

Kurt respiró profundo mientras salía del baño y encontró a Blaine trabajando en un papel sobre el sofá. Se sentía como si se tomara un poco de valor para simplemente pasar tiempo con su amigo y sabía que Rachel tenía razón. No debería ser así entre ellos. Cruzó la habitación rápidamente y se paró al lado del sofá.

Blaine levantó la vista inquisitivamente.

―¿Te importa si me uno a ti? ―Kurt preguntó con una leve sonrisa de lado―. Rachel estará un tiempo en el baño.

―Claro ―Blaine sonrió y apartó su libro de texto. Al instante Kurt se sintió culpable al ver lo feliz que Blaine parecía estar por este poco de atención.

Con pánico, Kurt estiró la mano hacía el control remoto―. ¿Quieres ver algo?

―No ―Blaine dijo rápidamente―. Podríamos hablar.

―¿Hablar de qué? ―Kurt le preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

―Simplemente hablar ―Blaine le aseguró―. Sobre cualquier cosa. Cuéntame tus ideas para el programa.

Kurt se relajó y dejó escapar una linda risa―. No quieres oírme hablar de moda, Blaine. Créeme, cuando las próximas seis semanas se acaben estarás harto de hablar sobre moda.

―Nunca me voy a hartar de nada que digas ―Blaine le aseguró.

Kurt le dio una delgada sonrisa―. Eso dices ahora. Puedes pensar de manera diferente en unas pocas semanas o meses.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina seriedad en la voz de Kurt―. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Que me ¿harte de ti? ¿Te he dado alguna razón para que creas que no me quedaré? ―No había acusación en su voz, sólo la necesidad de saber si había hecho algo mal.

Kurt vaciló―. ¿Podemos no tener esta conversación?

―¿Qué tipo de conversación?

―Sabes a lo que me refiero ―Kurt reprendió en voz baja―. No quiero hablar de _nosotros_.

―Todo lo que digo es que no debes preocuparte por que desaparezca de tu vida ―Blaine puntualizó otra vez―. Me gustas tal como eres. Incluso si hablas sin parar de moda.

Kurt se mantuvo precavido―. Todavía me ves como el chico que amaste en el instituto ―cuidadosamente sentenció―. Ya no soy esa persona.

Blaine dejó escapar una suave risa.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―Kurt frunció el ceño.

―Es sólo que… ―Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Eso es exactamente lo que creo que aún ves en mí. La persona que fui en el instituto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Kurt pareció considerarlo por un momento. Cogió la pila de cartas, arrastrando los pies, antes de responder.

―En realidad no es lo que todavía veo en ti, sino con lo que todavía fantaseo a veces ―Kurt admitió, sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Se acomodó más profundamente en el sofá e inclinó su cabeza a Blaine―. A menudo tengo ensoñaciones sobre el pasado. Tú eras el sol y la luna para mí. Mi corazón estaba tan lleno contigo que no me podía imaginar jamás sin ti. Lo que teníamos fue tan dulce y emocionante. Fue un increíble primer amor, y estoy muy contento de lo que compartimos.

Una náusea repentina comenzó en la boca del estómago de Blaine. Odiaba la manera en que Kurt hablaba en pasado.

―Pero me temo que nunca podremos tenerlo de nuevo ―Kurt continuó con un aire de tristeza―. Me preocupa que si empezamos de nuevo, puede terminar en decepción porque todavía esperamos que las cosas sean como solían ser y compararemos el presente con el pasado, pero nunca recuperaremos lo que tuvimos. Hemos cambiado y no sé si el nuevo tú y el nuevo yo aún encajemos juntos.

El corazón de Blaine estaba latiendo duro y dolorosamente contra su pecho. De repente, el miedo estaba de vuelta, el todo increíblemente abrumador miedo de perder a Kurt, de haberlo perdido ya, de no recuperarlo.

―¡No todo ha cambiado! ―Blaine no estuvo de acuerdo y se inclinó para tomar la mano de Kurt―. ¿Esto aún se siente igual? Porque para mí lo hace. Tomar tu mano siempre significará mucho para mí, Kurt. Podemos hacerlo funcionar, sé que podemos.

―Blaine ―Kurt gentilmente retiró su mano―. Por supuesto que es bueno perderse en dulces recuerdos y tenemos mucho para elegir. Pero tenemos que ser realistas aquí. Es mejor para nosotros simplemente ser amigos.

―Sí, ese es el camino fácil ―Blaine declaró más bien rápidamente. Agarró la pila de cartas que Kurt había dejado a un lado y empezó a barajar de nuevo. El movimiento de alguna manera lo tranquilizó―. De ese modo nadie sale herido, ¿cierto?

Blaine se volvió para que Kurt no lo viera retener las lágrimas. Sintió el mismo pánico consumidor que había sentido en el tiempo en que los mensajes de texto de Kurt con Chandler habían sido un problema, antes cuando Kurt estaba a punto de graduarse. Sólo que esta noche, el pánico era mil veces más intenso. Porque ahora estaban sentados uno junto al otro y Kurt se negaba a que se tomaran de la mano. Esta vez Kurt no le aseguro que iban a estar bien. En cambio Kurt le decía que no sabía si alguna vez podría ser algo de nuevo.

―¿Quieres saber lo que me gusto de Andrew? ―Kurt dijo de repente. No esperó la respuesta de Blaine, sino que continuó.

―Andrew siempre dijo lo que quería. Él expresó sus opiniones y necesidades y no esperaba que la gente leyera su mente. Tú por otro lado nunca dices lo que pasa por tu mente. Esperas que las personas simplemente _lo sepan_. Pero dime, ¿cómo se supone que supiera lo que necesitabas y querías? No me habría importado que te enojaras conmigo y me dijeras que sentías que no te ponía suficiente atención. Me habría dado una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Pero te revuelcas en autocompasión en vez de hablar de lo que te preocupa. _Ese es_ el camino _fácil_, Blaine.

De repente Blaine fue ultrajado―. ¿De verdad me estás comparando con _él__?_ ―Blaine estalló y tiró las cartas, dejando que llovieran sobre ambos―. ¡Andrew te golpeó! ¡Te empujaba como un trozo de basura! Sin embargo, ¿me dices que lo prefieres por encima de mí? ¿Esta es tu enferma manera de castigarme?

Por un largo segundo se miraron, ambos conmocionados por el estallido de Blaine. Entonces la mirada de Kurt se movió a las cartas que estaban extendidas a su rededor. Kurt parecía que estaba a punto de llorar y por un horrible segundo Blaine quería que lo hiciera.

En cuanto pasó la conmoción, Blaine quitó una par de ases de sus piernas, se puso de pie y salió. Sabía que tenía que salir o de lo contrario podría decir cosas más hirientes de las que se arrepentiría. Así que salió por la ventana de la escalera de incendios para refrescarse en el aire de la noche. Estaba temblando, no de la brisa fría, sino de la ira que sentía.

Blaine dio un par de respiraciones relajantes y dio la bienvenida al frío que entumeció su cuerpo y sus sentimientos.

―No es justo ―dijo una débil voz detrás de él.

Blaine se dio la vuelta para encontrar que Kurt lo había seguido afuera.

Kurt estaba abrazándose, su pálida piel incluso más pálida a luz de la luna. Lucía tan perdido y vulnerable. Ver a Kurt así, hacía que Blaine recordara que Kurt nunca lo lastimó a propósito. Ambos fueron víctimas en este loco juego. Dándose cuenta de esto, el enojo de Blaine disminuyó tan rápidamente como había crecido.

―No estoy culpándote por nada ―Kurt continuó, su voz temblando de emoción―. No quiero hacerte miserable, Blaine. Sabes que no fue mi intención hacer sonar que Andrew fue un mejor novio que tú.

―Lo sé y lamento haberte gritado ―Blaine se disculpó al instante y cerró la distancia entre ellos pero Kurt levantó una mano en advertencia.

―Es por eso que no quiero tener esta conversación contigo ―Kurt dijo con un nudo en su respiración―. No quiero hablar sobre cómo podemos hacer que esto funcione, porque no deberíamos hacer que funcione en el primer lugar. No importa lo que hagamos, sólo terminaremos lastimándonos. No puedo pensar ahora en amor o relaciones, Blaine. ― Kurt empezó a abanicarse con las manos, tratando de hablar con repentinas lágrimas ahogándolo.

―Por dentro aún soy un desastre, necesito recomponerme de nuevo, volver a ser yo antes de que pueda empezar a pensar acerca de ser parte de una pareja. La mayoría del tiempo me siento como que estoy en la cuerda floja y tengo que elegir cada paso con mucho cuidado o de lo contrario caeré y chocaré contra el duro suelo.

―Kurt... ―Blaine se movió a abrazar a su amigo, pero Kurt se apartó como si esperara que lo golpeara. Blaine estaba sorprendido por esta reacción. Kurt debería saber que Blaine no era nada parecido a Andrew. No en las partes buenas y, definitivamente, no en las partes malas. Se prometió que nunca se convertiría en algo parecido a Andrew.

―Y no _quieres _entenderme ―Kurt dijo acusatoriamente―. Retuerces mis palabras hasta que te hacen daño. Por eso evitaba hablar contigo, porque sabía que deliberadamente lo malinterpretarías. Estás castigándote, Blaine, quieres ser miserable, pero eso no es lo que _yo_ quiero.

Blaine dio un paso atrás, desconcertado por tal acusación―. No…

―Crees merecer que te trate como basura, pero no voy a tratarte como si te odiara, pero que no te odio. ¿Crees en serio que todavía quiero castigarte por ser infiel? Que me niego a estar contigo ¿porque todavía estoy enojado contigo? Supongo que eso sólo demuestra que ya no me conoces.

Blaine podía ver que Kurt estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas, pero al final perdió. Como si de repente el mundo ponderara demasiado pesado sobre sus hombros, Kurt se dejó caer en las escaleras y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

―Tienes razón ―Blaine admitió―. Todavía me siento muy mal por mi infidelidad. Y entendería totalmente que me dieses dificultades en ello todavía. Pero no lo haces. Desde que llegué a New York no has sido más que dulce conmigo, ya sea que lo merezco o no. Y me dije que estaría bien ser sólo amigo tuyo, pero no puedo negar que quiero más.

Con un suspiro Blaine se arrodilló delante de Kurt. Quería mucho abrazar a Kurt y confortarlo; dolía no poder hacerlo.

―No quiero presionarte, Kurt. Estoy aquí para apoyarte. Y siento haber enloquecido. Es sólo que cuando te oigo hablar de Andrew… entiendo que tuviste sentimiento por él. Siento que él no merece tu bondad, que no merece tu perdón. Y que todavía seas capaz de ver el lado bueno de él… no lo entiendo, pero lo respeto. No me agrada, pero lo respeto, ¿de acuerdo?

―Gracias―Kurt dijo, limpiando una lágrima perdida en su mejilla.

―Sólo quiero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencido con _nosotros_ ―Blaine dijo con una voz suave. Tentativamente, dejó que sus dedos trazaran líneas en la parte posterior de la mano de Kurt, hasta que Kurt le dio la mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la apretó con la suya. Era simplemente un gesto pequeño, pero Blaine se sintió tan aliviado de que Kurt no rechazara su mano.

―No sé cómo sentirme. Deseo que todo fuera más fácil, pero soy simplemente un desastre. ―Había resignación pura en la voz de Kurt―. Y justo ahora necesito toda mi energía para esta competencia.

―Lo entiendo. ―Blaine le aseguró rápidamente―. Estoy aquí para ser tu amigo. Pero tal vez sería una buena idea llegar a conocernos nuevo correctamente. Sólo para ver si el nuevo tú y el nuevo yo todavía son compatibles. ¿Qué piensas?

Esto le valió una sonrisa sincera de Kurt―. Me gustaría.

* * *

Kurt no quería que Rachel viera que había estado llorando, así que esperaron fuera por un largo rato hasta que estuvieron seguros que Rachel se había ido a la cama. Kurt usó el baño primero, alistándose para la cama, y luego desapareciendo tras la cortina.

Blaine se quedó en el cuarto de baño, cepilló sus dientes paralizado un tiempo extra largo.

Se sentía como si hubieran dado un gran paso hacia el otro. Necesitaban tener una conversación tan seria y emotiva, aunque había sido muy llorosa, Blaine se sentía esperanzado de nuevo.

De hecho, se sentía tan optimista que se atrevió a tentar su suerte un poco más. Blaine no quería dormir junto a Rachel. No le importaba la forma en que ella se acurrucaba contra él, pero esta noche la única persona que quería se acurrucara contra él, era Kurt. Blaine no podía soportar saber que Kurt estaba solo esta noche, tal vez incluso llorando un poco más solo.

No había puerta a la que tocar, así que Blaine se puso de pie frente a la cortina y tocó suavemente en el lado del armario de Kurt que separaba la habitación―. Kurt ―llamó en un susurró―. ¿Puedo pasar, por favor?

―¿Qué quieres? ―Kurt murmuró soñolientamente.

―¿Puedo dormir contigo? En tu cama, quiero decir. Junto a ti ―Blaine tartamudeó y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban―. No quiero dormir con Rachel está noche. ¿Por favor?

Oyó un suspiro de resignación viniendo de donde Kurt yacía en la oscuridad―. Entra.

No fue problema encontrar el camino a través de la oscuridad ya que por el par de meses pasados esta había sido la habitación de Blaine. Se arrastró sobre la cama y bajo las sábanas. Pero cuando se acercó más a Kurt y trató de poner un brazo alrededor de su amigo – con la esperanza de no recibir quejas – encontró que algo más ya estaba envuelto alrededor de Kurt.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Blaine preguntó, absolutamente desconcertado.

―Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. ―Con otro suspiro Kurt encendió la lámpara del buró―. Conoce a Bruce.

Los ojos de Blaine consiguieron rondar ante la visión de la almohada. Su sorpresa se convirtió en diversión―. ¿Así que esto es Bruce, huh?

―Vamos, búrlate de mí ―Kurt ofreció con resignación.

―No, no me burlaré de… esto. ―Blaine rió de lado y mordió su labio inferior―. Bruce parece ser un tremendo compañero de cama. No podría competir con él.

―¿Cómo te sientes ahora que sabes que has estado celoso de mi novio-almohada? ―Kurt se burlaban de él y agitó el brazo de Bruce delante de la cara de Blaine.

Blaine dejó escapar una risa de lado―. Oh, definitivamente estoy aún más celoso ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verlo en toda su gloria. ¿Puedo abrazarlo?

―No, somos exclusivos ―Kurt dijo, abrazando al novio-almohada a su pecho. Luego de un momento, como fuera, tiró la almohada al suelo―. Pero tengo que admitir que se siente como abrazar a Edward cuando en realidad yo soy de Jacob. ¿Te importa si robo un poco de tu calor?

Kurt se dio la vuelta para usar a Blaine como novio-almohada.

―Adelante ―Blaine dijo, tratando de no sonar tan entusiasmado con la perspectiva de caricias como él en secreto estaba―. Seré tu cálido hombre-lobo está noche. ¿Quieres que me quite la playera, justo como Taylor Lautner? ―Blaine ofreció en broma.

―Oh, cállate ―Kurt murmuró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, a continuación, arrastrando los pies un poco hacia abajo para recostarse sobre el pecho―. Simplemente mantén tus manos para ti. Será mejor que finjas que soy Rachel.

―No funcionará ―Blaine murmuró, cubriendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt―. Mi cuerpo te reconoce.

Kurt rió ligeramente y el sonido vibró en el pecho de Blaine.

―Lo hace, ¿no? ―Kurt bromeó, con una mano detrás y descansando sobre el estómago de Blaine.

Blaine comenzó a pensar sobre la idea de los _amigos con derecho_ otra vez y sobre lo que Rachel le había aconsejado que hiciera. La idea se volvió más y más tentadora, y si Kurt estaba a la altura, a Blaine no le importaría terminar su intercambio emocional con alguna distracción física. Se quedó inmóvil, contemplando sus opciones y tratando de reunir el coraje para tentar su suerte un poco más y acabar de actuar en consecuencia.

―Kurt... ―dijo en una voz suave seductora, dejando que sus dedos hicieran círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt. Cuando no consiguió una respuesta, habló un poco más fuerte―. ¿Kurt?

Lo único que recibió fue un ligero ronquido. Kurt se había quedado dormido.

―Dulces sueños, mi amor ―Blaine susurró y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su amigo.

* * *

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios? :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por sus favorite/follow! :)**

**Ein dickes Dankeschön an Euch alle! ****Schreibt mir! :)**

**Laissez-moi un commentaire, s'il vous plaît! ****A bientôt! :)**

* * *

**¡Un abrazo especial para **_**LaurenEP18**_** por ser una fabulosa beta y gran ayuda! (¡Además de una asombrosa escritora! ¡Chequen sus historias!)**

* * *

* el juego de palabras se pierde ya que es común en el habla inglesa que «genius» sea un adjetivo o un nombre propio; sin embargo en todo mi vida nunca he escuchado que alguien se llame «Genio».  
** la vida en Francia, francés.  
*** el término usado era «foxy», el cual hace referencia a la cola de piel de zorro (fox fur tail) que Kurt viste.  
**** dudé en traducirlo, pero preferí no hacerlo ya que supuse que la mayoría conocería el término. Por si acaso, «selfie» se refiere a un autoretrato hecho con teléfono celular.

La nota de la autora donde les agradece por leer, hay dos oraciones que están escritas en Alemán y Francés respectivamente.

Lamento como no tienen idea mi retraso, pero a pesar de ello sigo con la determinación de terminar la traducción; dicho sea de paso que la historia está en un hiatus, pero estoy seguro que la autora esta trabajando en ello.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
